Can You Keep a Secret?
by mon amour
Summary: A silly story.
1. Prologue

bDisclaimer: I don't own the HP characters. Ainsley is mine, as is Jada...because I own Miray. /b  
  
"Please don't kill them! Kill me instead!! Ainsley...take Harry and GO! GET OUT!"  
  
"Hagrid, why don't you let me take Ainsley and Harry?"  
  
"Dumbledore's orders...."  
  
"UNCLE SIRIUS!!!!"  
  
I awoke in a cold sweat. My large room still cloaked in complete darkness. I glanced at the clock on my desk as I sighed and ran my fingers through my long, straight, dark hair. It was 3am.  
  
"I'm so sick of having this dream!" I grumble to myself while walking to the bathroom. I was tired of having to re-live my parents' death and how I wasn't allowed to be with my godfather. I turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed some on my face. I welcomed the sudden burst of cold as I felt the tingling.  
  
For three years I had watched my only brother from a far. I was given strict orders to not approach Harry, and no one was to know that I was his sister. I had watched Harry almost die. Several times. After our parents died, the story was to be that I had died as well.  
  
I sat on my bed and picked up the calendar that sat on my desk. Harry's birthday was in three days. Standing up and streching, I realized that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.  
  
I raced across my room and threw open my closet doors. I opened my Hogwarts trunk and fumbled around until I found my quill and some parchment. The idea was perfect....So perfect. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still only own Ainsley and Jada. All others belong to Queen JK.  
  
It seemed to take Charlie forever to bring my reply from Dumbledore. It had been a week since I wrote to him pleading that it was time everyone knew the truth. No sooner had i thought about it for the billionth time, my beautiful brown owl came flying into my room, carrying a letter. I quickly grabbed at the letter, giving Charlie three owl treats for his efforts. He nipped at my fingers to show his thanks. I stroked his head and tore open the cream colored envelope holding the reply I had been eagerly awaiting.  
  
Dearest Ainsley,  
  
I am sorry this response has taken as long as it has. There is still much to do around Hogwarts before it opens again soon. I am in total agreeance in the it is time everyone knew that you are indeed alive, but I must stress that t his must wait until the school year begins and I tell you it is ok. I want both you and Harry to be safe at Hogwarts. I will be meeting with you as soon as you get here to discuss further plans. Take care of yourself and remember: speak of this to no one, that means Linda and Ray as well.  
  
All my love,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
I squealed with delight and lept onto my bed. I began jumping up and down, cheering with all my heart. There was a knock at my door and it opened.  
  
"Ainsley? Are you ok? What's going on?"  
  
"Oh hi Linda. I'm fine. Becky just wrote to tell me she got us tickets to see the Weird Sisters." I felt bad lying to Linda. Dumbledore had sent me to live with Ray and Linda Carmichael after my mother and father died. They were very well respected people in the wizard world, and could be trusted by Dumbledore. I had been living with them since I was two years old, and not once had I lied to them.  
  
"Oh! Well that is really cool, but try and keep it down. Ray has a headache."  
  
I laughed to myself. Linda said cool again. "Of course. I'm sorry." I got off my bed and Linda closed the door. I buried the letter in my trunk and made sure it couldn't be found by anyone but me.  
  
Ray worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. He worked with my best friends, Fred and George Weasley's father, Arthur Weasley. I grew up with the twins, and it was especially wonderful that their younger brother Ron befriended Harry their first year of Hogwarts. I could keep an even closer eye on him.  
  
Harry and I didn't speak frequently, but since we were on teh quidditch team and our best friends were brothers, we basically had to. That was the way it was supposed to be. My name at Hogwarts and everywhere else was Ainsley Carmichael, but soon it would be Ainsley Potter again. I laid on my bed and thought about this even more. My thoughts began to become complicated and get the better of me. What would I say to Harry? What would he think of me? Would he call me a liar? Would he laugh in my face? These would be questions I would have to take up with Dumbledore. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: And I still only own Ainsley and Jada... the rest are Ms. Rowling's.  
  
When the light of dawn came pouring into my windows the first day of my 6th year at Hogwarts, I was already finishing packing my things and preparing myself to catch the Howarts Express. I had a great bout of insomnia the night before. I was so nervous to finally be meeting with Dumbledore about Harry.  
  
After Linda made me a wonderful 'going back to school' breakfast, herself, Ray, and I were on our way to King's Cross Station. We made sure the coast was clear before going through the wall onto platform 9 3/4. As soon as we got through I heard....  
  
"Oy! Ainsley! Over here!" I turned my head to the sound of Fred's voice and smiled. There they all were: Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. As usual. They all waved us over and Ray, Linda and I rushed over to them. I was greeted by hugs from each of them, except Ron and Harry. I guess they are just at the age. Instead they shook my hand. My hands were trembling when Harry took my hand.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Uh....yeah....nerves.....school" I stuttered. "It's crazy."  
  
"Yeah. I know the feeling." he said.  
  
Finally the train whistle blew, it was time to board. I hugged Linda and Ray goodbye, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. All the children got on the train and the group immediately separated: Fred, George, and I found Lee Davis in a compartment, while Harry and Ron looked for Hermione Granger, and Ginny looked for her friends.  
  
The whole train ride consisted of Fred and George telling the stories of the Quidditch World Cup. I was listening attently at first until my thought began to inger on what was to happen as soon as we got to Hogwarts.  
  
"And then the Death Eaters came and attacked these muggles...." George said. I snapped back to reality.  
  
"What?!" I practically screamed.  
  
"Yeah. It was wild! We all ran into the woods, and then the Dark Mark appreared the sky and everyone thought Harry had done it because it came from his wand, and..." My heart skipped a beat. Harry conjuring the Dark Mark? The mark of Lord Voldemort? The wizard who killed our parents and tried to kill us? My hand reached around the the back of my neck and touched my own lightening bolt shaped scar. I couldn't believe it.  
  
"Only it wasn't Harry, it was Crouch's house elf Winky". Oh thank God. It wasn't Harry. After what seemed like ages, the trained finally pulled to a stop. We had arrived. I would be meeting with Dumbledore and finally reveal the truth.  
  
As soon as I got off the train, I felt the sharp pain of someone running into me. I turned to see who it was when I was faced with the white blond haired Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where you are going Malfoy. You wouldn't want that pretty face of your's to be bloodied up now would you?" I said angrily to him. He returned the icy tone by stating:  
  
"Watch your own self Carmichael. You ought to know not to stand in my way."  
  
"Why, because you don't know how to walk around people?" I retorted, causing his brow to furrow even more.  
  
"There is something familiar about you Carmichael....very familiar. I don't like it. I don't like it at all....." 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ainsley and Jada are mine, JK owns the rest.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" I asked.  
  
"There is just something about you. I know that look, that tone, everything about you. I just can't figure out from where though." He answered. He continued to look me over, contemplating where all that was coming from.  
  
"Well don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about you Carmichael."  
  
"Please. Why don't you waste your time elsewhere?" Just as I was finishing my question, Harry departed the train, along with Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George. Draco began his "torture" of Harry immediately.  
  
"Oh look, all of them together. Potter, Weasleys, and the Mudblood".  
  
"Watch yourself Malfoy. You wouldn't want me to bloody your nose." Harry answered back, a look of rage in his eyes.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. For once in his life, he was speechless. He looked at me, then at Harry. He looked between the both of us for at least two minutes. My stomach took a sickening turn. My secret would be out in the worst possible way.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"I....I....I knew it. I knew you were familiar, Carmichael, or should I say Potter?" Draco said, staring at me. I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. I couldn't formulate any words.  
  
"Malfoy, that's not funny." Harry said quietly.  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm just finally trying to get the truth out. Ainsley Carmichael is not who she says she is –"I cut him off.  
  
"Malfoy, this joke you are trying to pull really isn't funny. You really are scraping at the bottom of the barrel if this is all you can come up with." I was desperately trying to not let anyone believe what Draco was saying. Draco took a step towards me.  
  
"Your secret is finally out Potter." He whispered. A lump rose in my throat and my eyes filled with tears. I did not want things to be this way. I opened my mouth to say something when we all heard a familiar voice coming toward us.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!?" it was professor McGonagall. Thank God. "You children have missed all the carriages and dinner at the Great Hall has already begun. Miss Granger, why is everyone late?"  
  
"Well Professor," Hermione started, "we were on our way when Malfoy called Ainsley 'Potter' and –"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. We will not have talks of such nonsense. Do you hear me? That is not funny. Ten points from Slytherin. Now let's go"  
  
My respect for Professor McGonagall grew even more. In total silence, everyone walked towars the castle. As soon as we walked in the doors, Professor Mcgonagall pulled Harry and I back.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you. Now." She said.  
  
A tear fell down my cheek. This truly was not how I wanted things to go. The three of us walked towards the statue which lead into his office. McGonagall said the password 'butterbeer' and Harry and I started up towards the door. We knocked.  
  
"Come in here you two." 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada. The rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
My hands were shaking and I felt like I wanted to throw up. I was expecting a repriman and i didn't want it. Harry looked confused. I don't think he even thought that maybe I really was his sister. I walked in first, and Dumbledore got up from him chair.  
  
"Oh Ainsley, please don't be upset." he said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I am so sorry Professor, I didn't want it to happend like that."  
  
"I know dear. It's okay. Do not worry."  
  
"What's happening here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well Harry, the worst way for you to hear new like this is from someone else, and that is indeed what happened." he turned my body so I was facing Harry, "Harry, you know Ainsley."  
  
"Of course" Harry said looking at me. My eyes went to the floor.  
  
"You don't know everything about her." Dumbledore nudged me.  
  
With my eyes fixed on the floor, I muttered "I'm your sister."  
  
"What Malfoy said is true?" Harry said quietly. I looked up at him and nodded slowly.  
  
"Why wasn't I told?!" Harry's voice was shaking.  
  
"Now Harry, no need to lash out. Please stay calm..." Dumbledore began.  
  
"I WAS TOLD THAT SHE WAS DEAD! She is my own FLESH AND BLOOD! All this time i thought she was just another Quidditch teammate and friend!" Harry screamed while raging tears poured down from his striking green eyes. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I fell to the ground sobbing, my robes sprawled out around me.  
  
"Why wasn't I told!?" Harry sad between sobs, "Oh Ainsley." he ran and fell beside me, throwing his arms around my shoulders. I took my hands from my face and hugged him back.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry", I whispered, "I wasn't allowed to tell you." Dumbledore didn't want to ruin the moment, but he had to explain.  
  
"In order for you both to be safe, no one was to know she was alive. I will explain more when everything is settled." With that said, he left his office. Harry and I stayed through the rest of the dinner, and the sorting of the first years. I normally like to watch the sorting, but I didn't care, I had my brother back. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada. The rest still belongs to JK.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't hate me." I said to Harry wiping my eyes.  
  
"Why on Earth would I hate you? It's not your fault." Harry said getting up. He reached out a hand and helped me get up off the groudn. We brushed our robes off and began to walk towards the Gryffindor common room together.  
  
"Words cannot describe how happy I am that you are alive and....shit. We don't know the password." Harry cursed as we came to a stop in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Uh. Maybe we can wait." I said and no sooner had I finished speaking Hermione and Ron came running up.  
  
"Oh! Goodness! Where the hell have you been?" Hermione practically screamed.  
  
"Hermione, Ron," Harry began, "Meet Ainsley."  
  
"Bloody hell Harry, we know good and well who Ainsley is." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ainsley Potter." Harry finished with a smile.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione squealed and hurled herself at me.  
  
"Oh wow," Ron said with wide eyes, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"I wasn't allowed to." I proceeded to tell the story. After staring at me with slack jaws for a while, Hermione finally said the password. The Fat Lady was yelling at us to go in already. "Cockroach Clusters."  
  
"Great password." I muttered stepping into the common room. Everyone was there, including Professor McGonagall, our house leader.  
  
"Ah. You've finally arrived." she smiled warmly at us. She proceeded to make her announcement.  
  
"It is Dumbledore's wishes that I make this announcement. The other house leaders are making this announcement as well. Ronald, Hermione would you please have a seat?" Ron and Hermione crossed the room and stood behind one of the large scarlet armchairs occupied by Seamus Finnigan, "Now you all know Ainsley, she's a star player on our wonderful Quidditch team, and you know Harry as well." I looked around the room, everyone was clearly confused, "Well this ladies and gentlemen," she beamed at Harry and I, "is Mr. and Miss. Potter."  
  
"They got married!?" Seamus called out. I doubled over with laughter.  
  
"NO Mr. Finnigan!!" McGonagall let out an exasperated sigh, "They are brother and sister." Everyone with exception of Harry, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, and myself gasped. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yep, Ainsley and Jada are still mine....and the rest are still JK's.  
  
"It's true?! I heard Malfoy say something in the Great Hall." Dean Thomas spoke up.  
  
"BLIMEY! That's great news!" Fred shouted, and he and George barreled over, eveloping me in hugs. Everyone else was silent for awhile, then suddenly they all cheered and applauded. I smiled, tears sparkling in my eyes.  
  
"Well goodnight everyone!" Professor McGonagall turned to leave.  
  
"Goodnight Professor! And thank you." I said as she began to walk out the door.  
  
"Of course my dear." She winked and the portrait hole closed. I didn't know about anyone else, but i was exhausted. I placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Goodnight little brother."  
  
"Goodnight big sis." He gave me a hug.  
  
"Good luck with your classes tomorrow and try not to get into trouble on the first day." I said smirking. The common room began to empty as I headed up the staird to my dorm. As soon as I walked into the room I shared with my fellow quidditch players Angelina and Kate as well as another friend Cassie, I fell onto my bed. A smile played across my lips as I drifted off to sleep, thinking about the events of the day.  
  
When I awoke the next morning, I quickly snapped up. Katie was digging through her trunk.  
  
"Katie! Tell me, what's my name?!" I called out to her. I was hoping that everyone finally knowing the truth wasn't just a dream. Katie looked at me like I was delusional.  
  
"Ainsley." She said quietly.  
  
"Ainsley what?!"  
  
"Ainsley Carmichael," My heart dropped, did she just say what I think she said? "Now Ainsley Potter." Blasted Katie. She just had to scare me didn't she.  
  
"YES! IT WASN'T A DREAM!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the showers. After I was finished, I decided to blow dry my long dark hair into loose curls. I applied black eyeliner and shadow, to give that smokey effect that I adored. I changed into my uniform, and walked back into my room to collect my bag. I met the girls in the common room and we walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Okay Okay ladies. Time to announce our classes for the morning." Angelina said as we sat down.  
  
"Double Transfiguration." Katie said.  
  
"Double Charms." Cassie called out.  
  
"Double Muggle Studies." Angelina replied. They all looked at me.  
  
"Doesn't anyone have double Potions with me?" I groaned. I was hoping at least one of them would have it with me, so I wouldn't be stuck with Snape alone. Especially since everyone knew who I really was.  
  
"Jeez, I'm so sorry!" Angelina said. "I wouldn't wish that punishment on anyone. Oh I completely forgot to tell you Ainsley, they've cancelled quidditch this year."  
  
"WHAT?!" I practically shouted. "Why the bloody hell did they do that?!"  
  
"The Triwizard Tournament is here this year. Dumbledore announced it last night." She proceeded to give me the condensed version of what it was. "And only students aged 17 and older can enter." Then she gasped, "OOOH!! Look who it is!!!" Katie couldn't hold in her excitement, and she squealed. I turned my head to see what the fuss was. It was Cedric Diggory. Hufflepuff Seeker, and resident heartthrob. At least to most of the girls in school he was. To me he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer. I rolled my eyes and recalled the comment I had made the previous year to my teammates about him -  
  
"They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory..." Wood began. Angelina and Katie giggled.  
  
"He's the tall good looking one, isn't he?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Strong and silent." Katie added.  
  
"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together." I said. Fred and George laughed. Angelina and Katie frowned.  
  
I snapped back to reality. "Honestly girls, I don't know what you see in him. He's a complete blockhead. I don't think there are any brains in that head. He's only got his good looks."  
  
"Who cares? He's still gorgeous." Cassie said as the girls watched him sit at the Hufflepuff table. I looked around. Most of the girls in the Hall were watching him as well, whispering and giggling to each other. I thought I was going to vomit. Soon after it was time for class.  
  
"Well goodbye dear ones, time to go to hell." I said and got up.  
  
"Have fun in Potions, try not to hurt someone." Katie called after me. I turned around.  
  
"No that would be you dear." I smiled.  
  
I began to walk towards the dungeons, humming the new Weird Sister's song to myself. I realized my shoe had become untied, so I stopped to stoop down to tie it. No sooner had I stopped, then someone hurried into me. My books flew into the air and I almost fell to the ground. The person who ran into me grabbed my arm, saving me from falling.  
  
"Why can't anyone watch where they are going!?" I said and turned around. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ainsley and Jada are mine....JK Rowling own the rest.  
  
"I'm sorry!! I didn't see you there!!" he said to me. I knew it. Cedric Diggory.  
  
"It's fine." I grumbled and began to pick up my strewn books. Cedric quickly knelt down to help me.  
  
"Here." He said, handing me my Potions book. "Where are you headed now?"  
  
I held up the book. "Potions. You?"  
  
"The same. At least I know someone in there. None of my friends had it, the lucky bastards got double Charms. Want to be partners?"  
  
"Sure." I mumbled, tying my shoe. I stood up and pulled the hair out of my eyes. Great, I thought, I'm sure to fail now with Diggory on my side. We walked to our class together, him talking about quidditch, and me not listening to a word he was saying. We entered the classroom and sat at a table in the middle of the room. Snape entered in his usual 'I'm so great I think I'll enter my classroom mad' way that annoyed the fuck out of me. I had endured it for the past 5 years, what made me think it would be different this year? Wait a tick, I'm a sixth year, and Cedric is a seventh.  
  
"Diggory." I whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you in a sixth year Potions class?"  
  
"Snape didn't like the fact that I ruined my final potion last year, so he's making me take it again along with my seventh year class."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Blah Blah, another year, Blah Blah...don't fuck up." Straight from Snape's mouth. How lovely. "Now who can tell me the proper ingredients for a healing potion." Then it happened. Cedric Diggory raised his hand. Old Blockhead Diggory raised his hand to answer the question. And he answered it flawlessly. I was dumbfounded. I started at him in disbelief. Talk about shoving your foot in your mouth. Mine was so far down my throat, I was choking on it. I felt stupid. Diggory really wasn't dumb after all. At that moment I took back every awful thing I ever said about his brains.  
  
After what seemed like ages and a million pieces of parchment covered in notes later, we were finally released. I stood up and groaned, my back aching from sitting for so long.  
  
"So that was harsh." Diggory said to me as we were leaving.  
  
"Indeed." I replied.  
  
"I heard about the whole 'you are really a Potter' thing. Congratulations?" he said that as if he didn't really know what to say.  
  
I laughed. "Thanks, I don't know if congratulations are in order. But yeah, it's been hell for me these past years you know? Watching him almost die many times, and me not being able to do anything about it. I'm just glad Dumbledore agreed with me that it was time for him to know....Sorry I'm boring you."  
  
"No No! It's fine, hey if you ever want to talk about it...I'm here."  
  
"Thanks, Cedric. I really appreciate it. I may take you up on that offer." I smiled and he smiled back. Then his face relaxed and his dark eyes began to pick apart my face. I couldn't do anything but stare at him. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ainsley and Jada are mine, JK owns the rest.  
  
"So!! How about this Triwizard Tournament?" he snapped back reality.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, Angelina was telling me about it. Are you thinking of entering?"  
  
"Actually I am. I'm pretty excited." He answered.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck Cedric, sorry to leave you, but I've got Transfiguration now. See you later?"  
  
"Yep, have a nice class." He left, and I watched him leave. I entered McGonagall's class and quickly sat down. The class started to fill up and a gorgeous girl walked in. There was only one seat left, next to me, and she took it.  
  
"Welcome class to sixth year Transfigurations. We'll be moving on to bigger items this year, and this is going to require partners. As for now, your partner will be the person you are sitting next to. You will now take this time to introduce yourselves and get to know your partner." McGonagall was exceptionally cheerful today. I turned to the girl next to me.  
  
"Ainsley Potter. Sixth Year Gryffindor." I stuck out my hand. She took it.  
  
"Jada Felton. Fifth Year Slytherin."  
  
"Fifth year? Ahh you must be advanced. Well then, perhaps you can help me out this year." I laughed.  
  
"Slytherin hates Gryffindor." She said coolly. My smile faded. "But there is something about you that I like."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." I replied. "But I don't think anyone should know that there is a Gryffindor and Slytherin that actually get along."  
  
"I agree. Secret friendship?" she put out her pinky.  
  
I linked my pinky with hers. "Secret friendship." Transfiguration was turning out to be my favorite class so far. I really liked this Jada girl, I'm glad we made friends. After class I headed to the Great Hall to get something to eat. I only had one more class, Charms, with Katie. Then I was done. I met Katie at the Hall, and we walked to Charms together. Flitwick was his usual charming self. I adore that class because he brings humor to it. It flew by and Katie headed to her Potions class, while I headed back to Gryffindor Tower. I said hello to the Fat Lady and recited the password. When I walked in I spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting near the fire.  
  
"Ainsley I have something for you." Harry said looking up.  
  
"Ok Harry just let me go put my bag in my room." I ran up the stairs and threw my bag onto my bed. I came back down and Harry already had his gift for me out.  
  
"Here." He said, handing me two photographs. I gasped while he continued. "Hagrid just gave them to me, he told me to give them to you." The first was a picture of our family, mum holding baby Harry, and dad holding me. We were waving and smiling like life couldn't get any better. The second was a picture of me and our godfather, Sirius Black. We were playing outside, he was throwing me into the air.  
  
"Oh Harry." I said, my eyes filling with tears. "Thank you so much." I gave him a quick hug. "I think I need some air, and some time alone." I walked out into the hallway and started down to go outside to the courtyard. On my way down, I ran into Cedric.  
  
"Long time no see." He laughed. "Wait, Ainsley what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" All I could do was nod. He led me out the door and we walked towards a tree that was far from the school. We sat down in the secluded area. I handed him the photographs and a tear spilled from my eye.  
  
"Wow." Cedric said quietly. I quickly calmed myself down. I began to tell him everything. About Sirius, about the Carmichaels, what I could remember of the night my parents died.  
  
"And now Sirius is on the run, and I have no idea where he is. I'm so worried about him." I stood up and Cedric followed. "I even have a scar." I turned around and pulled my hair from the back of my neck. There, on the back of my neck to the left was a lightening bolt shaped scar. I dropped my hair and turned back around. Cedric's hand was outstretched like he was going to touch it.  
  
"I...just...I don't know what to say." He said.  
  
"I'm scared Cedric. I'm scared of what the future holds. I'm scared of what fate will bring..." Then suddenly out of nowhere he leaned forward and kissed me. The feel of his soft lips upon mine made me weak in the knees. He pulled away.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He began. He couldn't say another word, because I had grabbed his face and pulled him toward me, kissing him again. It started out as a sweet and innocent kiss, but then I felt his tongue begging for entrance, which I gladly accepted. I felt him place a hand gently on my neck and that was enough to make me melt into his arms. I was his for the moment. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ainsley and Jada are mine, JK owns the rest.  
  
"Well, well, well." A cool voice said. Cedric and I broke apart slowly and turned to face the interrupter.  
  
"Malfoy." Cedric glared at the blond haired boy. A beautiful girl came up and placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder. It was Jada. It took all of me to not say hello to her.  
  
"Wouldn't the heads of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor houses love to hear that their star students were caught out of bounds, swapping spit?" Malfoy smirked that famous smirk. I wanted to slap him.  
  
"If I recall correctly, Malfoy, the last time you tattled on a Potter you ended up having detention in the forbidden forest. Didn't you run away screaming?" I said stepping closer to him. His smirk faded into a frown.  
  
"You'd better watch yourself Potter."  
  
"Or what?" I asked, staring him down.  
  
"Oh I'll –"  
  
"Draco, why don't we just go." Jada spoke up.  
  
"No, Jada. Any opportunity I can get a Potter into trouble I take." Malfoy turned to her.  
  
"DRACO NOW!" Jada grabbed his arm. She added sweetly, "You wouldn't want them telling on us for what we do out here now would you?" Jada began to pull him back towards the castle. He glared at me and Cedric one more time, then turned and left.  
  
"Well someone's pussy whipped." Cedric laughed and made the whipping motion with his hand. I watched Jada and smiled.  
  
"He sure is. Goodnight Cedric. Thank you for being there for me." I picked up my photographs and walked back towards the castle. I didn't have to turn around and look, I just knew that he was standing at the tree, looking dumbfounded. I continued to walk into the castle and up to Gryffindor tower. After I walked into the portrait hole I sat down in a big plush scarlet armchair in front of the fire. I just stared into the fire, thinking about what had just happened. I placed a hand over my mouth and smiled. Of all the boys in this school, Cedric Diggory was definitely that last one I thought I'd ever make out with. Where was this going to go? He couldn't possibly want more. Could he?  
  
Suddenly a wave of hunger washed over me. I had skipped dinner and was now starving. Thinking quickly, I ran up to Fred and George's dorm. They knew how to get into the kitchens, maybe they had something. Just my luck!  
  
"Ainsley! Where have you been?! We've got tons more joke stuff to show you!" George called out to me as I entered the room. I jumped onto Fred's bed.  
  
"Show me now! But first, do you have anything extra from the kitchens? I'm starving." I placed a hand on my forehead in the 'damsel in distress' way. Fred opened his trunk and pulled out a cake.  
  
"It's all we've got right now," he said, "Help yourself."  
  
"Thank you very much. Now show me what you've come up with." I grabbed a bit of cake and nibbled on it. I then listened intently to every word they said until I thought I was going to fall asleep right there. "Double Potions in the morning fellows. Must get my beauty sleep."  
  
"Beauty sleep's not going to work overnight." George laughed. I jumped off the bed and put my fists up like I wanted to fight.  
  
"Goodnight guys." I laughed and walked down boy's stairs and right back up to my dorm. I changed into my pajamas and slipped into the nice soft warm bed. What would Potions be like in the morning with Cedric? Awkward? I drifted off into a deep sleep thinking about what might happen. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still own Ainsley and Jada. The rest are JK's.  
  
The next morning I awoke feeling surprisingly refreshed, despite my worries the night before. I rolled out of my bed and pulled my arms above my head, stretching. I went into the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. After taking a quick hot shower and getting dressed, I stood in front of the mirror studying myself. What on earth was I going to do with my hair? My makeup? Of course I wanted to look good, but I didn't want to appear desperate to catch Cedric's attention. I don't even want anything to happen with Cedric. I put my hands over my eyes.  
  
"I really need to stop thinking about Cedric." I said aloud.  
  
"What was that?" Angelina appeared in the doorway  
  
"Uh. Oh nothing. I was JUST talking to myself." I tried to be smooth with it. Angelina just looked at me as if I'd gone bonkers.  
  
"Okay." She said and walked into the showers. I sighed and shook my head. I settled on pulling my hair up into a loose, messy bun and applied green eyeshadow over black eyeliner. I met the girls in the common room and we headed to breakfast in the Great Hall. Upon our descent down the marble staircase we noticed that a huge crowd was congregated at the bottom.  
  
"What's going on?" Katie asked a second year Hufflepuff.  
  
"They've put a sign up about the Triwizard Tournament." He responded. We pushed through the crowd and read the sign.  
  
Triwizard Tournament  
  
The Delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half and hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.  
  
"Mmm. How exciting." I said and started to walk towards the Great Hall. As soon as we walked through the doors everyone turned to look at us. The girls were giving me the nastiest looks anyone could possibly give. Oh no.  
  
I sat down at Gryffindor table and discretely scanned the Hufflepuff table for Cedric. Finally our eyes met. I gave him a look as if to say 'did you tell anyone?', which he shook his head. I could feel the eyes of lots of girls burning into me. I tried to eat breakfast quickly so I could hurry out of there. Potions was definitely better then this. When I was almost done I saw Cedric get up to leave. If I left now, then everyone would really think that there was something going on. Which there wasn't. I waited five minutes, and finally hurried out the door, telling my friends that I would see them later. As I was walking down to the dungeons, someone grabbed me and pulled me into a dark hallway. I tried to scream, but they were covering my mouth.  
  
"Shhh." Cedric whispered and he left go of me. I rested against a wall and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You fucking scared the hell out of me." I said panting.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I thought that this would be the only way we could talk and not have someone bother us." He continued to whisper.  
  
"What is there to talk about?" I asked him quietly.  
  
"Everything Ainsley. Who told, why everyone is weird." He paused and looked into my eyes. "And us."  
  
"Well Cedric, Malfoy told because it was only him and Jada and I don't think Jada told." I said to him. "Everyone is weird because you are the most loved boy in school. Don't tell me you didn't notice almost every girl in school drooling over you. And what about us? I don't think we are anything, and I don't know if we should be."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
I sighed. "After everything that has happened so far this year, I don't want you to get involved."  
  
"Ainsley, I..."  
  
"No. I have a horrible feeling that something awful will happen." I looked at the floor. "Are you still signing up for the Triwizard Tournament?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"See you'll have that to worry about, and I don't need to be a burden."  
  
He grabbed my hand. "But what if I want to be involved? What if I want you to be a burden?"  
  
"I...I don't know if that's such a good idea Cedric." I stuttered and he kissed my hand. He lowered his head so his lips were right by my ear.  
  
"Ainsley." He whispered and kissed the skin behind my ear. That was enough to send me over the edge. I bit my lip and ran my hands over his strong chest. I couldn't do this.  
  
"No Cedric." I pushed him away. "Can I think about it and we talk tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes of course. We need to get to class. Let me make sure the coast is clear and I'll let you go in first. Then I will wait and come in later." He looked out into the hallway and made sure no one was coming. He then motioned me to go ahead to class. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ainsley and Jada are mine. JK owns all the rest.  
  
I took my seat and waited. Then Professor Snape entered, followed by Cedric. We didn't speak for the entire class period. I wondered what he was thinking about. I couldn't help but think about him and what we had talked about. Did I honestly want a relationship with Cedric Diggory? Sure he was the hottest boy in school, and possibly the sweetest, and he was a Prefect and quidditch player. But did I want to be the person all the girls hated?  
  
"Now get out of my sight." Snape said angrily and everyone got up to leave. I was damn lucky to only have double Potions and then I was done for the day. I said a quick goodbye to Cedric and hurried off to send a letter.  
  
Jada,  
  
Meet me in front of the empty classroom by the girl's bathroom occupied by Moaning Myrtle now. I need some advice badly!  
  
Ainsley  
  
"Get this to Jada, NOW." I said to Charlie, attaching the note to his leg. He hooted at me and took off. I ran to Gryffindor tower and threw my bag on my bed. I then hurried to the empty classroom I was supposed to meet Jada at. When I got there I saw Jada, running towards me.  
  
"What's up?!" she asked. I opened the door to the classroom and went in.  
  
"It's Cedric. I don't know what to do. Did I tear you away from something important?"  
  
"Just Draco." She said smiling. "What about Cedric? You two seemed pretty busy last night. Which I deeply apologize for Draco. I tried to tell him not to bother you two."  
  
I smiled. I really liked this girl. We were going to be great friends. "I just don't know what I should do. We aren't together, but today he insinuated that we should be, and I don't know if we really should or not. I mean, I don't want to cause trouble if he makes it into the Triwizard Tournament, and I don't want him to get involved with my newfound troubles with my family and such because I don't want him to get hurt. What do you think?"  
  
"Wow." She said. "Well Ainsley, I know this might sound extremely cheesy, but follow your heart. What does your heart say?"  
  
I looked down. "That I think I like him."  
  
"Well then don't use a stupid ass excuse like the tournament to keep you from being happy with him."  
  
"I guess you are right." I sighed. "Thank you so much Jada, you are the best. I'll let you get back to Draco now." I gave her a hug.  
  
"No problem doll, now go see Cedric and get your ass some loving." She laughed. My jaw dropped and I couldn't help but laughing as well. We left and went our separate ways. Her back to the Slytherin common room, and myself back to Gryffindor tower. I mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and slowly walked up to my dorm room. I fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what I was going to do. I must have fallen asleep because I suddenly woke up. Feeling groggy, I went down to the common room. Dinner hadn't started yet, so I would be able to get something to eat. When I got downstairs everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Some of the girls even glared at me.  
  
"What?!" I asked looking at all of them. No one responded, instead they turned back to each other and began whispering again. I rolled my eyes and started to leave through the portrait hole.  
  
"I heard that Dumbledore isn't going to let Ceddy enter the tournament because they got caught having wild sex in the forbidden forest." I heard one of the girls whisper. I couldn't help but bust out laughing as I left the common room. That was just ridiculous. When I arrived at the Great Hall I quickly spotted Katie and went to sit with her.  
  
"Hey!! I didn't wake you because I would have felt so bad." She said as I sat down.  
  
"Oh it's ok." I rested my chin in my hands.  
  
"So...." She eyed me suspiciously. "Do you want to tell me what happened with Cedric?"  
  
I smiled and looked at her. "Long or short story?"  
  
"Who do you think I am? Long silly." She also placed her chin in her hands, like a schoolgirl about to hear gossip. Well technically she was. I told her the whole story, start to finish, I even told her what I had heard the girls whispering in the common room.  
  
"Oh....my....God." She said. "Go for it!!!" Just when she said that, Cedric entered the Great Hall. As he walked past me I grabbed his robes.  
  
"Meet me outside when you are done." I said.  
  
"Sure thing." He smiled. Katie just gawked. I continued to pick at my food, and finally got up.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened when I get back." I said to Katie and I left. I walked outside and sat down on the stairs. Five minutes later I was joined by Cedric.  
  
"Hey." He said sitting down.  
  
"Hey. I've thought it over and I've made my decision." I turned to face him. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Ainsley and Jada are mine. JK owns the rest.  
  
"Already?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. My best friends have given me advice." I looked into his eyes. "How do I say this..." I searched for words. "Despite my feelings that something horrible is going to happen, I guess you could say that I accept?"  
  
"You accept?" he smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He laughed and leaned in to kiss me. "I think you've just made me the happiest boy ever." He said pulling away. He grabbed my hand. "Want to go for a walk?"  
  
"I would love to." I smiled.  
  
Cedric stood and helped me up off the stairs. It wouldn't be dark for another couple of hours, so we had time to just walk and talk.  
  
"Here." He said, lacing his fingers in mine, "Let's go this way." He lead me onto a path I've never seen before.  
  
"Cedric, are we allowed..." I started.  
  
"I'm Hufflepuff Prefect remember? I get my own room, share a bathroom with the other prefects, and access to all the beautiful places on the grounds." He smiled.  
  
"Where does this lead to?"  
  
"It's a surprise. I must admit that I've wanted to be with you since the first time I saw you. When you were sorted into Gryffindor, my heart broke. That meant I wouldn't get to see you often. I was very excited to make the quidditch team, especially when you made Gryffindor's team that year as well. You are very good."  
  
I stopped. "Why has it taken so long to say anything? It's your last year!"  
  
"I was always too scared to, and I thought something was going on between you and Wood." He said. I giggled.  
  
"Wood? Sure he's a great friend, but there was never anything between us. I always though we had the hots for Kayla. If I recall correctly from the last letter, both he and Kayla made the English Quidditch team, and are very happy together."  
  
"I'm such a fool." He said laughing. I hugged him tightly.  
  
"If we are being so honest with one another, I never did think you were very smart. And I never saw what all the other girls saw in you. But after class yesterday, all that changed."  
  
He smiled and took my hand again, leading me between two hedges. I gasped and looked around at the sight in front of me. It was a beautiful garden, complete with every flower imaginable. In the center was a very large, elaborate fountain. Pathways went around through the garden in every which way.  
  
"It's beautiful." I breathed.  
  
"I've seen more beautiful." He was looking at me. I looked into his eyes and could tell he was serious. I blushed and pinched his arm. "Come on!" he grabbed my hand and started to run.  
  
"Where are we going?" I panted.  
  
"To my favorite spot in the whole world." When we reached our destination, I literally thought I would collapse to the ground. I had to grab Cedric's arm to hold my balance. The path had led us out of the garden, revealing the most breathtaking view I had ever seen. A large bench made of stone overlooked the countryside and if one sat there they would have the most marvelous view of the sunrise and sunset.  
  
"I...I...wow." I said at last.  
  
"Brilliant isn't it?"  
  
"I can see why it's your favorite spot." I put my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me close. "Thank you for showing me this. It's wonderful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I'd love for us to spend lots of time here." He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up. "Want to watch the sunset with me?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful." I said quietly and he kissed me very tenderly. Leaning against him, we walked around the bench and sat down. It was surprisingly comfortable. Like someone had cast a spell to make it soft. Cedric placed his arm around me and I placed my head on his shoulder. Could this moment be any more perfect? 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada, still. JK still owns the rest.  
  
Could this moment be any more perfect? Cedric began to stroke my hair and suddenly all I wanted to do was kiss him. I sat up, causing him to look at me. I studied his face, his chiseled cheek bones and strong jaw. His adorable nose, and full perfect lips. I stared into his dark eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous. He began to caress my cheek and I placed my hand over his. I leaned towards him and brushed my lips softly against his, playing with him. He reached around and pulled me closer to him, causing it to become a full fledged kiss. We broke apart and then kissed again. I felt his tongue trace around my lips to which I opened my mouth to explore his. I ran my hands along his chest and back up around his neck, causing him to moan into my mouth. He bit my lower lip playfully and sucked on it. If I was to die right then, I would die happy.  
  
"We should do this more often." He said in between kisses. I smiled and continued to kiss him. THUMP! A loud noise caused us to break apart quickly. We turned our heads to find out what happened when we saw Pansy Parkinson, getting up off the ground.  
  
"What are you doing here Pansy?" Cedric asked her.  
  
"Why are you cheating on me Ceddy?!" she screamed. My jaw dropped. What?  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he said angrily.  
  
"Why are you kissing her?" I thought she was going to cry.  
  
"Because she's my girlfriend and I love to kiss her." He retorted, "You know good and damn well that there is nothing between you and me. Ever since Draco left you for Jada, you won't leave me alone. You keep following me and spying on me-"he turned to me, "-I'm sorry Ainsley, I should have warned you that she might have followed."  
  
"God Parkinson, you can't even spy on someone without messing up." I said to her. Cedric laughed.  
  
"Shut up Potter, no one is talking to you. But Cedric, I know you want to be with me. We could be so happy together."  
  
"Don't you dare speak to her like that. And we will never be together. Now I suggest you leave and never spy on me or Ainsley again, or I will make sure that Dumbledore knows what you are up to." Cedric kept his cool, but was very stern. Pansy must have gotten the hint, because she turned and stormed away, mumbling awful things as she left.  
  
I stood up. "Well that killed it."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't even thinking if she might be following me." He frowned.  
  
"I guess we should get back up to school then, we've got Potions homework." I said.  
  
"Yeah." He said and we started to walk back. I put my arm around his waist.  
  
"Do you want to work with me on it in the Library?"  
  
"Yes. Now I know I'll get it done." He laughed. When we were almost at the castle I saw Dumbledore and Hagrid, laughing and talking.  
  
"Hello Professors!" I said walking up to them.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Diggory, Ms. Potter." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "How are you this fine evening?"  
  
"Very well thank you, and yourselves?" I returned the smile.  
  
"Wonderful. Cedric, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course Professor." They stepped off to the side. I turned to Hagrid.  
  
"Thank you so much for the pictures Hagrid. I cried when Harry gave them to me."  
  
"You are quite welcome. I've been waiting for a long time to give them to you, Ainsley." He gave me a hug, which could have easily broken my ribs due to his massive arms and tight grip. Cedric finally came over and put his arm out for me to take. I linked my arm in his.  
  
"Goodbye Hagrid. Goodbye Professor Dumbeldore." Cedric said. "Thank you."  
  
"Goodbye." I waved to them and they waved back. Cedric and I walked into the Castle.  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked him. 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada. JK owns the rest.  
  
"What? Dumbledore?" he asked.  
  
"No. Snape. Yes Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh. Nothing. Just something about the tournament."  
  
I eyed him suspiciously. "What about the tournament?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Cedric." I stopped walking and faced him. "This tournament is the VERY dangerous. People have DIED! And if you are going to put your name in the goblet to try and represent Hogwarts, I think it's very damn important."  
  
He sighed. "It's just that he said that I was practically a shoo-in into the tournament, and he would really like to see me represent the school!!" He was so very excited. I could see it in his eyes. I smiled weakly.  
  
"Why would you think that wasn't important to me?! That's wonderful!" I hugged him, but I couldn't shake the weird feeling I had. We continued to walk towards the library when we came across Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Hey!!" I said smiling. "What's up?"  
  
"Hi!" Harry grinned. "Hey Cedric. We are just sending a letter to..." he stopped.  
  
"It's okay Harry, he knows. I told him everything about Sirius."  
  
Cedric put his arm around my shoulder. "Look Harry, I'm so sorry for the way my father was acting at the Quidditch World Cup. He was being really rude, and I apologize."  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault. You did catch the snitch before me last year."  
  
"But only because you had fallen off your broom and I didn't see. I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen to me."  
  
"It's okay Cedric. Where are you guys going?" Harry asked.  
  
"To the library to do our Potions homework." I answered. Hermione giggled. She was so cute and growing up so beautifully. I wouldn't mind her and Harry getting together.  
  
"If you see Malfoy in there, watch out. He's in an incredibly cocky mood today." Ron warned.  
  
"When is he not in a cocky mood?" I laughed and Cedric and I started to walk away. "Bye guys!"  
  
"Bye!" they all said in unison. Finally Cedric and I arrived at the Library. It was surprisingly full of people. Cedric and I found an empty table in the back corner. Unfortuately the table was next to Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Great." I muttered and told Cedric that I was going to get a couple of books for the assignment. I went up between two rows of books and spotted Jada. "Hey!" I whispered.  
  
"Oh my God! Hi!" she smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Potions homework." I sighed.  
  
"Soooooooooo. Tell me about what happened with Cedric!?"  
  
"Well..." I proceeded to tell her the story, even the part about Pansy spying on us.  
  
"Ugh. That bitch Parkinson. I hate her. She has done nothing but try to make my life miserable ever since Draco broke up with her."  
  
"What is her deal? As long as she doesn't try to pull something like that on Harry, I'll be fine. Thank God I don't think I have to worry about that." I rolled my eyes.  
  
Jada laughed. "Are you here with Cedric?"  
  
"Yes. Actually we are at the table next to Draco's." I pulled a book off the shelf. "See you later!" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and we linked pinkies like we did the day before. I walked back to the table and sat down.  
  
"That's quite enough Malfoy." Cedric was saying. Draco was laughing.  
  
"Why on earth would you want to associate yourself with a Potter? They are filthy." Draco said and his crew laughed. I continued to look at the book as my face fell and I could feel my cheeks getting red. My eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Malfoy." Cedric said angrily.  
  
"Potters are nothing but filthy, disgusting, mudbloods." Draco continued to taunt.  
  
"THAT'S IT MALFOY!" Cedric jumped up lunged at Draco.  
  
"Cedric NO!" I screamed and tried to stop him. I was too late. Draco had jumped up as well and I watched as Cedric's fist collided with Draco's jaw. Crabbe and Goyle jumped up and grabbed Draco's arms and he fell backward. Cedric was fuming. I ran over and tried to pull him back. Crabbe and Goyle jumped towards Cedric, causing me to fly backward into the wall. My head made a sickening thud as it hit the wall. The last thing I saw as I fell to the floor was Fred and George come running to help Cedric. 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada. JK owns the rest.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to the sounds of sobs and the feeling of both my hands being held. I saw Harry to my left, holding tightly to my hand with his head down. I squeezed his hand gently.  
  
"Harry." I whispered. I felt so awful. He jerked his head up.  
  
"Oh dear God. What have I done?" I heard Cedric say. I turned my head and he was on my right, holding my other hand. His eyes were glistening. I let go of his hand and placed mine on the side of his face. All I could do was whisper slowly.  
  
"Cedric. It's not your fault." A tear spilled from his eye and I rubbed it away with my thumb.  
  
"Yes it is." He said. "I should have never gone off the way I did."  
  
"No. You were protecting me. That means so much to me. Thank you. This doesn't hurt your chances of getting into the tournament does it?" it took a lot of strength out of me to say that.  
  
"Shhh." He held my hand again. "Dumbledore says everything is fine."  
  
I smiled and looked around. Everyone was there. Fred and George. Angelina, Katie, Cassie, and Hermione who were all crying. Ron was standing next to Harry, his face pale.  
  
"Hi everyone." I said.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Katie asked me.  
  
"Like I've been run over." I tried to sit up and groaned. My head was killing me. Harry and Cedric stopped me. I reached up and felt my head. It was wrapped in a bandage. "Mmm. Attractive." I smiled weakly.  
  
"Malfoy left a little while ago. Cedric had broken his jaw in two places. Madame Pomfrey said that if it wasn't required by law for her to fix him, she would have left him like that because he deserved it." Harry said as Madame Pomfrey came walking up. I looked at her and grinned. She smiled back.  
  
"Okay everyone. I know you have classes in the morning. Off to bed now. All of you!" she said clapping her hands. Everyone groaned, but complied. I waved goodbye to them all and said thank you. Harry and Cedric were the last to leave.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself please." Harry said hugging me goodnight and he left. Madame Pomfrey sensed that Cedric and I wanted a little time alone, so she walked out of the doors.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said to me again.  
  
"Oh Cedric. There is nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"I feel so awful. How can I make it up to you?"  
  
"Well. You could kiss me goodnight." I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me gently. He still looked guilty. "Will you please stop blaming yourself? I'm going to be fine."  
  
"I guess." He sighed and I squeezed his hand. "I'll come visit you after each class."  
  
"Goodnight Cedric."  
  
"Goodnight Ainsley." And he left. Madame Pomfrey came back in and walked over to my bed.  
  
"Thank you so much Madame Pomfrey. You always take such good care of me." I smiled.  
  
"It's my pleasure dear." She said placing her hand on mine. "You've got a good one there Ainsley, don't let him slip away."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it anytime soon." I was telling her the truth. In the short hours that we had officially been together, I found myself falling for him. Hard.  
  
"Good. Now you have been excused from all of your classes tomorrow and you should be well enough to go back to your dormitory tomorrow night." There was a knock at the door. "Ahh. That would be Miss Felton." Miss Felton? Jada? The door opened and Jada came running in.  
  
"Thank you so much Madame Pomfrey for letting me visit her after everyone else had gone." She said panting.  
  
"You are welcome sweetheart." And she went into her office.  
  
"Jada. Thanks for coming to see me." I said.  
  
"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Please tell me you are fine."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Tell me everything that happened after I blacked out."  
  
"Well I came around the corner and watched you fall, and I screamed. Fred and George got Crabbe and Goyle under control and Cedric ran over to you. He was freaking out and holding you, trying to get you to open your eyes. That's when Dumbledore and McGonagall came running in. They hurried you out of the library on a stretcher. Cedric had blood all over his hands and robes. Draco was brought here too. They only allowed Cedric and I to come in until Harry got there. I stayed with Draco and watched Cedric with you. Cedric cleaned himself off while Madame Pomfrey was working on you. He was shaking so bad. He looked as if he was scared to death! She breathed. I could feel my eyes stinging with tears and a lump rose in my throat.  
  
"I..." I couldn't speak.  
  
"It was what he did until Harry got there that made my stomach flip flop." She continued. "Madame Pomfrey explained that she didn't know what would happen to you until you woke up. If you woke up. She got him a chair and placed it next to your bed. Then she came over to fix Draco's jaw. Draco was being a baby as usual. He kept saying that he was going to bring his father into this. Madame Pomfrey said that if he did, she wouldn't help him ever again. He finally shut up and I could hear Cedric. I looked over at him and he was holding your hand and stroking your cheek. Like this." She reached out and cupped my face. "He was talking to you. Trying to get you to wake up. 'Wake up Ainsley. Please wake up.' He was saying. I thought I was going to cry. 'Please sweetheart. Come back to me. I need you here. I can't imagine my life without you. Please.' And then he got quiet. But I heard him whisper 'I love you'. That's when I started to cry. Draco asked me what was wrong with me and I told him it was because I didn't know how long it would be until we got to make out again. You know, something to make him happy."  
  
I couldn't control myself any longer. My tears flowed freely down my face and I began to sob. He loves me? After only a few hours of us being together, he loves me?  
  
"He told me tonight that he's wanted to be with me since my first year. That was five years ago!" I said between sobs. Jada started to cry too.  
  
"I think this is destiny Ainsley. This is just like a romance novel!"  
  
"What am I going to do?" I asked.  
  
"Well Ainsley it's obvious isn't it? Do you love him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If Cedric were in that bed would you feel the same way he does?"  
  
"I think I would."  
  
"Then there is your answer. You love him too." She sniffed. 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada. JK owns the rest.  
  
My stomach turned into knots. She was right. "What do I do? Do I tell him?"  
  
"Well if I was him I would want to know, so yes tell him. And I know he feels the same way about you so don't worry about his reaction."  
  
"But he doesn't know that I know what he said."  
  
"That is true. Be the first to say it out loud. Make sure it's perfect timing."  
  
"You are the best ever." I said putting out my arms for her to hug me. "Have you and Draco exchanged these 'I love yous'?"  
  
"Well." She scrunched up her nose. "I told him I did once. And his reply was 'I know you do babe.' That was the end of it. I haven't said it since."  
  
"I'm sorry." I frowned. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office.  
  
"Girls I'm sorry to interrupt but it is getting really late, and you need to get to bed." She said.  
  
"Okay. Thank you again Madame Pomfrey." Jada said smiling. She got up, hugged me, and left. I closed my eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Ainsley! Take Harry and GO! Please. Kill me instead. Back away you silly girl...." I woke up screaming. I had the dream where I saw my mother die again. I haven't had that since the summer. Madame Pomfrey rushed over.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked looking worried.  
  
"I had the dream again. The one where Voldemort killed my parents." I said panting. She flinched at his name. "I haven't had it since the summer. It stopped after Dumbledore told me that Harry was going to know I was his sister."  
  
"I think that when you hit your head, something happened to your brain, causing your memory to become stronger." She said. I sighed and put my hand on the back of my head. I was feeling a lot better.  
  
"I think I can sit up. I'm feeling fine."  
  
"Okay dear. Here, let me help you." I sat up and she adjusted the pillows so I would be sitting upright.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, do you think that I could get some books so I can do my Potions homework?"  
  
"Of course! I'll have Mr. Diggory bring them when he comes after his first class." She answered and went off to tell him. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see him. I looked at the clock. Potions would be over soon, so she would be interrupting Snape's class. I'm sure he'll be angry as usual. I sat and thought about what I was going to say to Cedric. I don't think that telling him in the middle of the hospital wing while Madame Pomfrey was there how I feel would be the perfect moment. I was going to have to think this one out. Madame Pomfrey came back inside and went straight into her office. I looked at the clock again. Potions should have ended and Cedric should be here any moment. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Madame Pomfrey called from her office. The door opened and I watched as Cedric poked his head in the door.  
  
"Hey you!!!" I said cheerfully. He grinned and came inside. I noticed his hands were full. Full with books and lots of flowers he must have picked from the garden we visited the night before. He dropped the books on the table next to my bed and handed me the flowers. I smelled them (they smelled fantastic), and laid them on the nightstand that was on the other side of my bed. "They are beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." He said, leaning down and kissing my forehead. He went to sit down, but I grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him towards me, colliding my lips with his. I pulled back and he sat down, smiling.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"For being you." I smirked. Cedric helped me with my Potions work and then went off to his next class. After ever class he came to see me, bringing me something each time. Everyone else came to visit too. Harry came after dinner.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down.  
  
"So much better. I feel like I could go back now, but Madame Pomfrey says I have to spend the night here and I can go off to class in the morning."  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead." I said looking puzzled.  
  
"Cedric didn't hit you did he?"  
  
"What?! Of course not Harry! He would never touch me like that. Why would you think that?"  
  
"It's just that Malfoy said..."  
  
"Harry. You know damn well that nothing that comes out of Malfoy's mouth is the truth. Especially about a Potter. You can ask anyone else that was there that Malfoy was causing trouble and Cedric stopped him."  
  
"You are right." Harry said laughing. "Are you happy with him?"  
  
"Honestly Harry, I am. I feel like I'm on top of the world when he's around! I never thought that Cedric Diggory could be so wonderful." I was beaming.  
  
Harry grinned. "I'm glad to hear you say that. But you must know that if he makes one wrong move, Ron and I will make his life a living hell."  
  
"Oh Harry, you are the best little brother a girl could have." I kissed his cheek twice. "Give Ron one of those for me."  
  
"I will. Goodnight Ainsley." Harry left. I fell asleep and awoke the next morning, ready to go to class. Madame Pomfrey and I ate breakfast together, and I started off towards the dungeons. Midway there I got the most wonderful idea. I came across the dark hallway Cedric had pulled me into and stopped. I stepped inside and waited for Cedric. I hoped that he wasn't already in class. After waiting forever and thinking about giving up, I heard footsteps approaching. I peeked out and saw Cedric coming around the corner. This was it. It was now or never. 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada. JK owns the rest.  
  
I patiently waited for Cedric to pass the hallway. As soon as I saw his shadow come close, I reached out, covered his mouth with my hand and yanked him into the hallway. I let go of him. His face lit up and he threw his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air and twirling me around. He quickly set me down.  
  
"Are you well?" he asked.  
  
"Like new!" I put my arms around his neck and he lifted me up again. He set me down and gently kissed me. I walked backwards until my back was against the wall and I pulled him with me. He leaned against me and bent his head down to kiss me again, but I stopped him. "There's something I want to say."  
  
"What is it?" he studied my face.  
  
"Thank you so much for sticking up for me like that with Malfoy."  
  
"Anyone would have done the same."  
  
"No. That's just it. No one has ever done that for me in my whole life. I...I..." I took a deep breath. "I love you Cedric Diggory."  
  
He stared into my eyes. I saw his twinkle. "I have loved you since the first moment we spoke." I laughed and lifted my head to kiss him. He pushed against me more and deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth and licked his bottom lip, to which he also opened his mouth and our tongues began to dance. He broke away and kissed my chin. Then started to trial long slow kisses down the front of my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall, pulling his body towards mine. He began to kiss up the side of my neck, he stopped and I knew what he was about to do. He pulled my hair away and I bit my lip. I felt him gently kiss the skin behind my ear, knowing that was my weakness. I groaned softly and yanked on the front of his robes, opening them. I put my hands under his shirt and ran them up over his strong stomach and chest. I could feel him gasping for air. He lifted his head back up and hungrily kissed my lips. I broke away and kissed his nose.  
  
"We are going to be late for class." I smirked. He groaned and put his forehead on the wall. I kissed his cheek. "I love you." He stepped back and I fixed his robes. He stroked my cheek.  
  
"You are the best thing to ever happen to me Ainsley Potter." He laced his fingers in mine and we walked out of the hallway and into class.  
  
The next few weeks flew by, and of course Cedric and I were at the top of the gossip list. Every morning he would help me up from my seat after breakfast and we would walk to Potions together, always stopping in the hallway to have a little fun. The morning of October 30th approached quickly, and the whole school was buzzing about the arrival of the two other schools. When transfiguration ended early, I hurried to Gryffindor Tower, threw my bookbag on my bed, pulled on my cloak, and rushed back downstairs to the entrance hall to meet my fellow housemates. When I got there I spotted Fred and George, and quickly ran over to them. Professor McGonagall lined us up by year, so we were in the sixth row from the front. Everyone began to file outside the castle. I looked up two row ahead of me and saw Harry talking with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore shouted. Everyone murmured and looked around. Someone shouted to look up in the sky. I lifted my head and saw the most enormous horse-drawn carriage come flying towards the castle. It quickly landed and the largest woman I have ever seen stepped out. Dumbledore addressed her as Madame Maxime. They talked and she and her students went inside. We continued to wait for the other school. I shivered in the cold and pulled my cloak tighter. I wondered where Cedric was. I turned around and looked for him. I spotted him towards the left side of the seventh year line. Far from me. I turned back around.  
  
"The lake!!" Lee Jordan yelled from the other side of George. I looked and saw a large ship coming towards the castle. It slowly came up onto the bank of the lake and people began to come off. Dumbledore addressed the headmaster of this school as Professor Karkaroff. I saw them speaking and then everyone began to whisper. I looked up at the ship and saw Viktor Krum stepping off the ship.  
  
"Oh my God! It's Viktor Krum!" Katie squealed. "Do you think he'll sign my hat in lipstick? I can't find a quill."  
  
I snorted. Katie was so silly. Everyone turned and walked into the castle towards the Great Hall. I saw Cedric and he pushed through the crowd towards me.  
  
"That was the biggest woman I have ever seen." He said placing his hand on the small of my back.  
  
"Indeed it was!" I laughed and we walked into the Great Hall. Cedric helped me to my seat and he sat down at the Hufflepuff table. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were looking for a place to sit. Ron wanted to make room for Krum, but his face fell when he saw them all sit at the Slytherin table. I watched as the Beauxbatons students walked towards the Hufflepuff table and a beautiful blond girl sat down...right...next...to...Cedric. My eyes got wide and I watched as she flashed him a smile and twirled her hair around her finger. I scrunched my nose as she began talking to him very animatedly. I crossed my arms and scowled. I looked at Cedric, who was smiling at me. He wasn't paying any attention to her. I blushed and uncrossed my arms. I felt so stupid. She obviously got bored with him, because she got up and came over to our table. She asked Harry and Ron if they were done with the bouillabaisse. Ron couldn't speak. She took the dish and carried it back to her seat.  
  
"She's a veela!" Ron exclaimed. A veela? But why hadn't Cedric been entranced by her? Then I remembered. 'Only if one is truly in love can they not be put under the veela's spell.' I whipped my head around and looked at Cedric. He was laughing with another Hufflepuff boy. I blinked my eyes. He really was in love with me. Everything he said to me was true. I smiled and felt a tear form in my eye. I blinked it away when Dumbledore got up and began his announcements. He informed us the three wizards would be competing in the tournament, one from each school. He pulled out a goblet which was full of blue-white flames.  
  
"Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete." He said. He also stated that he will be drawing an age line around the goblet, so no one under the age of 17 can enter. I looked at Fred and George, who scowled.  
  
The next day I met up with Cedric. We walked to the entrance hall so he could put his name in the goblet. He pulled out the piece of parchment which read 'Cedric Diggory – Hogwarts' and walked over the age line. He placed the parchment into the goblet and turned around grinning. I began to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked me looking worried.  
  
"Yes, Yes. I don't know what that was." I shook my head. "Oh I'm so excited!" I hugged him. That night everyone was seated in the Great Hall, just waiting to hear who the champions competing would be. Finally after everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"The goblet is almost ready." He said. I looked at Cedric. He looked very nervous. Finally the flames shot up out of the goblet and spit out a piece of parchment. Everyone gasped as Dumbledore took the parchment and read it. "The champion for Durmstrang will be – Viktor Krum." People cheered and applauded. A few seconds later another bit of parchment shot out of the goblet. "The champion for Beauxbatons will be – Fleur Delacour." I looked at the girl who had gotten up to go to room behind the teacher's table. It was the veela. The goblet shot out the last bit of parchment. "And finally the champion for Hogwarts will be – Cedric Diggory." The room burst with cheers and claps. Cedric got up, looking very surprised, and looked at me. I smiled weakly and slowly clapped. I felt uncomfortable again. He smiled back and walked to the room. Katie pinched my arm.  
  
"Your boyfriend just got school champion! Aren't you excited?!" she squealed.  
  
"Yes very." I said to her.  
  
"Excellent!" Dumbledore said. "Now that we have our three champions –"He stopped talking. The goblet had shot out another name. He grabbed it and stared at it. There was a long drawn out pause. Finally Dumbledore cleared his throat and read the name on the parchment. "Harry Potter."  
  
"NO!" I jumped up and screamed. I could not have my brother and love competing against each other in a highly dangerous competition. I wouldn't have it. I placed my hand on my stomach. I thought I was going to vomit. 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada, JK owns the rest.  
  
Katie jumped up and rushed me out of the Great Hall and into the nearest bathroom. She kicked open a stall door and I lunged at the toilet, throwing up. I began to sob and Katie stroked my hair.  
  
"Shhhh." She said. "I'm sure they aren't going to allow Harry to compete." She helped me stand up and flush the toilet.  
  
"Oh Katie. Something awful is going to happen. Just awful." I cried and she hugged me tight. I brushed my teeth with a simple spell and by the time she helped me compose myself all the students had returned to their common rooms. We walked towards Gryffindor Tower. We were halfway there when I heard someone shouting my name. I turned around and saw Cedric running towards me. Katie squeezed my hand and left.  
  
"I love you Katie. Thank you for helping me." I said as she walked away.  
  
"You know I love you more!" She sang and jogged away. Cedric stopped in front of me panting.  
  
"Harry just told me what happened. I ran out of there to find you as soon as they told us to go to bed." He said breathlessly. "Everything will be okay. I will make sure nothing happens to Harry in this tournament."  
  
"So they are letting him be in the tournament?" I raised my eyebrows  
  
"Well yes, but.." I cut him off by turning around and crossing my arms. I let the tears that were burning in my eyes fall freely.  
  
"It's not Harry I'm worried about. It's both of you. I don't want either of you in this tournament."  
  
"But I thought you wanted me to get champion!" He said placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I did! But only because you wanted it so bad." I looked at the floor. Cedric turned me around and I gazed up at his face. He wiped away my tears.  
  
"Everything will be fine. Trust me." He said softly and leaned down to kiss me. I continued to frown. "Hey...you wanna come back to my room and talk more about this?" he said nervously. I looked into his eyes and couldn't resist.  
  
"Can I go change and grab a bag first?" I finally smiled. He sighed a sigh of relief and nodded. "I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs in 10 minutes." I ran off towards the stairs and hurried up to the portrait. I quickly said the password and entered the common room, everyone cheering and applauding and patting Harry on the back. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at me. I smiled weakly and walked towards my dorm. When I got to my room I quickly took off my robe and grabbed a bag. I stuffed some pajamas in it. I dug around for something to change into. I settled on a short pink ruffled skirt and a white off the shoulder shirt. I put on some flip flops, retouched my makeup in the vanity mirror, and ran back downstairs. Fred and George's jaws dropped. I heard a couple of hoots and whistles.  
  
"Congratulations Harry." I said walking over to him.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled. I walked out of the portrait and back down the stairs. I spotted Cedric sitting at the bottom.  
  
"Hey." I said. He got up and turned around. 


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own Jada and Ainsley, JK owns the rest.  
  
"Hey." I said. He got up and turned around. I watched as his mouth opened a little and he gaped at me.  
  
"I...I...hey." He said sheepishly. I blushed and continued down the stairs. I grabbed his arm and we walked towards his room. We stopped in front of his portrait which was a picture of the beautiful Irish countryside complete with a little cottage and a family. The little girl came running up, her red curls bouncing.  
  
"Hi!" She exclaimed. "Password?"  
  
"These Confessions." Cedric said and the portrait swung open.  
  
"That is the most adorable portrait I've ever seen." I said as we walked into his room. I gasped as I looked at the sight before me. He had his very own common room, bedroom, and bathroom. In the common room there was one couch and two big plush armchairs. Everything was in yellow and black – Hufflepuff's colors. There was a large fireplace and several tables scattered across the large room.  
  
"Look at this!" Cedric said and quickly walked over to the door to his bathroom. He opened it and let me walk in. There was a swimming pool sized bathtub, with nozzles for every shampoo and soap. The sink was on top of a large marvelous countertop that was black with yellow trim. Off in the corner was a shower big enough to hold four people. It was beautiful.  
  
"Wow." I said, leaving the bathroom. Cedric went to his bedroom door.  
  
"This is the best part." He grinned and opened the door.  
  
"Oh my!" I exclaimed. In the middle of the room was a king size canopy bed which had sheets of midnight black with yellow fringe. There was a large dresser and table. "This place is brilliant!" I shrieked and threw my bag on the table. I laid on his bed and felt how amazingly comfortable it was. Cedric took off his robes and jumped beside me. We looked at the ceiling which was enchanted to look like the stars. I felt Cedric take my hand.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.  
  
"Honestly? Not really." I sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just not very happy with the idea of both you and Harry being in this tournament."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it is very dangerous, and you two will be fighting against each other!"  
  
"Ainsley, we aren't fighting. Think of this as just a larger quidditch game."  
  
"I guess you are right." I frowned.  
  
"Oh come on. I am always right. I'm Cedric Diggory, smartest man alive."  
  
I snorted. "Okay then Mr. Diggory. Cocky much?"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"It is?" I smirked.  
  
"Very much indeed." He began to tickle me. I am very ticklish, so I started to squirm.  
  
"Stop! Cedric!" I squealed between giggles while grabbing at his hands.  
  
"Did you say 'keep going'? he asked tickling me more.  
  
"No!" I screamed and reached out my hands to tickle him back. I quickly found that his weak spot was his sides. He stopped tickling me because he was laughing too much. I rolled over onto him and stopped tickling. He looked into my eyes and I felt myself getting lost in his. I kissed him sweetly. He pushed the hair out of my face and rolled over so he was on top of me. He kissed me and we simultaneously opened our mouths to taste each other. Cedric ran his hands up my sides and broke away. He began to kiss my neck. He nibbled at the skin between my neck and shoulder and my hands flew to his chest. I tugged at the bottom of his uniform sweater, lifting it up. I wanted to feel his skin. He sat up and quickly lifted the sweater over his head. He smiled and laid back down, crashing his lips upon mine. I kissed him hungrily as I started to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt quickly. I broke away, threw his tie onto the floor and helped him out of his shirt. I just stared at his body. He obviously worked out, because his chest was chiseled and his stomach showed his abs. His arms were toned and strong. His muscles were flexing from where he was holding himself up. He was gorgeous. I raked my hands along his chest and he breathed heavily. I smirked and sat up. I grabbed his shoulders and moved him so he was laying on the bed. I straddled his stomach and leaned down to kiss him, my hair spilling over my shoulders. It was my turn. I started to kiss down the front of Cedric's neck. He groaned and played with my hair. I trailed soft, quick kisses on his collar bone and I felt him run his hands up the back of my shirt. He played with the clasp of my bra. I lifted my head and looked at him. I raised an eyebrow and kissed him.  
  
"Go ahead." I whispered. He smiled and I kissed him passionately. I felt my bra become loose under my shirt. I sat up and reached down to pull off my shirt. Cedric reached his hands up to help. He ran his fingers along my stomach before grabbing the bottom of my shirt to pull it up. "Oh Cedric." I groaned. My shirt had lifted above my belly button when the portrait swung open. Cedric shot up, causing me to roll off the bed and onto the floor. I rubbed my elbow which hurt like hell and stayed down. I heard Dumbledore's voice as the door opened to Cedric's bedroom.  
  
"Mr. Diggory, I thought I ought to tell you that the first task will be on November 24th." He paused. "Oh and Miss. Potter, Harry will be competing as well." My mouth dropped open. I lifted my head so the tip of my nose was resting on the edge of the bed. "Goodnight." And Dumbledore left. Cedric sat on the edge of the bed and put his head down. I reached up the back of my shirt and fixed my bra. After climbing back onto the bed, I kissed the back of his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry I knocked you off the bed." He sighed.  
  
"Oh it's fine. My elbow just hurts like crazy." I lifted it to look at it. Cedric examined it.  
  
"No cuts. But I'm sure there will be a bruise in the morning." He said, kissing it.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for bed." I jumped off the bed. I was about to grab my bag and head to the bathroom, when I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head. I tossed it at Cedric and walked out of the room in my skirt and bra. I studied myself in the mirror when I got into the bathroom. My hair was all disheveled and my lips were still pink and swollen from my heated make out session. Would there ever be an opportunity where Cedric and I could have some fun without anyone interrupting? I changed into my black tank top and very short white shorts that clung to my slim but curvy frame. I smoothed my hair so it didn't look so wild. As I walked back to Cedric's room, I had to steady myself by gripping the door frame. Cedric was standing there, hands on his hips, in just a pair of navy blue boxers that hung dangerously low. My heart pounded and my skin tingled. I didn't think I would be able to sleep in the same bed as him without ravaging him in his sleep.  
  
"I...I didn't know which side of the bed you wanted." Cedric said hoarsely. I was just staring at him. I watched as his eyes traveled up and down my body and came to a stop at my chest. I looked down and noticed how the sight of his gorgeous body had affected me.  
  
"Uhh. It doesn't matter to me." My voice climbed to a higher pitch. I cleared my throat and Cedric's eyes snapped back to my face.  
  
"How about the left side?" He gulped. I crossed the room slowly and Cedric pulled back the sheets. We slipped into bed together. "Well goodnight." He said quietly.  
  
"Goodnight." I kissed him softly and he put his arms around me. After I rested my head on his bare chest, I slowly drifted to sleep. 


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada, the rest belong to JK Rowling.  
  
The next morning I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside. I looked at Cedric, who was still sleeping. I couldn't help but smile. I kissed his cheek softly and sat up. After I got out of bed I reached up and stretched, my shirt lifting.  
  
"Good morning." I heard Cedric say behind me.  
  
I turned towards him. "Morning." I got back onto the bed and laid my head on his stomach.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" He asked as he stroked my hair.  
  
"Hmmm." I scrunched my nose as I thought. "Hey, isn't it a Hogsmeade day?" I sat up.  
  
"I think it is!" He said.  
  
"Wanna go?"  
  
"Yes! Let me go ahead and take a shower and then you can get one after me. Did you bring clothes?" He got out of the bed.  
  
"Yes, Yes. I packed it all. Go ahead and shower so we can get a move on."  
  
"Well we you could always join me...." He smirked.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Nice try. If I were to join you, we'd never make it on time."  
  
"I wouldn't mind that all that much." He was grinning.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Just get in the shower. And hurry up." I shook my head as he left the room.  
  
I heard the water turn on in the shower and I crossed the room to get my clothes for the day from my bag. Ten minutes later the water shut off. Cedric walked into the bedroom in just a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He was drying his hair with another towel. I swallowed hard.  
  
"Shower's free." He said with the towel over his head. I just watched him, slack jawed. I slowly got up as he draped the towel over his wet shoulders. I grabbed my clothes and started for the door. Cedric grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He began rubbing his hands up and down my arms and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him quickly and broke away from his grasp. As I walked out the door I shouted.  
  
"Tease!"  
  
I heard him chuckle as I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I placed my clothes on the counter by the sink and turned on the water in the shower. I turned it on a nice warm setting, stripped off my clothes, and stepped in the shower. I quickly shampooed my hair and washed my body. After rinsing off I turned off the water and stepped out of the fog covered shower. I screamed and grabbed for the nearest towel when Cedric opened the bathroom door and waltzed in.  
  
"And you called me a tease. Sheesh." He said grinning.  
  
"Cedric! Ever hear of knocking!?!" I yelled. "Can I please put on my clothes?"  
  
"By all means. Don't let me stop you." He didn't move.  
  
"Damn. Are you horny or what?!" We stood there for a short while, neither of us moving.  
  
"Fine." He said and ran out of the bathroom. I sighed and put on my undergarments, followed by a pair of tight jeans and a white teeshirt under a red zip up jacket.  
  
"I'm done." I yelled and he came back inside. We brushed our teeth and I did my makeup. He was waiting in the common room for me after I dried my hair into soft waves using my wand.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, getting up.  
  
"Yes sir." We walked out of the portrait towards the entrance hall. Someone thought they would be cute and pinch my rear.  
  
"Cedric!" I giggled as we turned the corner, almost running into MacGonagall. "Professor." I blushed.  
  
"I was looking for you Mr. Diggory, to see if you were going on the Hogsmeade trip. We want our Prefects there today."  
  
"Yes I am going Professor."  
  
"Good." She smiled warmly. We followed her to the entrance hall where Filch was checking off the names on the list of the students going. Hogsmeade was amazing. Cedric and I walked around, arms around each other. We got a lot of looks from the girls and they whispered to each other.  
  
"Honestly." I said under my breath. The days until November 24th were a blur. That morning I woke up, my stomach in a bundle of knots. I was so nervous and scared. Cedric had told me that the first task was dragons. Harry had found out and told Cedric to be fair. I showered, dressed, and went downstairs to the Gryffindor common room, spotting Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting ready to leave. I grabbed at the opportunity. "Harry!" I called out. He turned around.  
  
"Hey." He said. Ron and Hermione smiled and went ahead to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and I slowly walked together, we hadn't talked since his name was pulled out of the goblet.  
  
"Harry. I honestly don't know what to say, I'm really scared." I said to him.  
  
"I'm scared too Ainsley. I didn't put my name in that goblet. I don't know who did. The only people that seem to believe that are, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
"I believe you Harry."  
  
"Thank you." We stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"Please, Please, Please be so very careful. Good luck."  
  
"I will and thank you." He smiled weakly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Promise me little brother, you won't get hurt. I don't know how I could live if something happened to you." I said quietly.  
  
"I promise." He said as he hugged me back. We walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. I ruffled his hair as we sat down. I wasn't hungry, so I picked at my food and got lost in my thoughts. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I nearly jumped 30 feet in the air.  
  
"Will you come with me?" Cedric said, his face pale.  
  
"Yes of course!" I said getting up. We walked out of the Great Hall. Cedric stopped and leaned his back against the wall, breathing heavily. "Are you okay!?" My voice was full of panic.  
  
"I've never been this scared in my life." He reached for my hand and placed it over his heart. It was thumping in his chest. "I'm so nervous."  
  
"Oh Cedric. You will do fine." I pulled his hand towards my face and kissed it. "You know that I'll be right there, cheering you on like crazy." I squeezed his hand and Professor MacGonagall walked out followed by Harry, Viktor, and Fleur.  
  
"Cedric, it's time to get ready for the task." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you Professor." He said and began to follow them. Our fingertips slowly brushed over each others as my hand left his. His back turned to me and they left. Harry waved goodbye to me and I blew him a kiss. I stood and watched them until they were out of my sight. I sighed and slowly walked back into the Great Hall and sat down.  
  
"And now it is time for us to go take our seats to cheer on our champions!" Dumbledore said. Everyone around me got up and began to talk excitedly. This was it. This was it, and I was terrified. 


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada, the rest belong to JK.  
  
I slowly got up and followed everyone out to the stadium. When I stepped into the chill November air, I wrapped my Gryffindor colored scarf tighter around my neck. I scanned the crowd in the bleachers, looking for somewhere to sit. I spotted Jada sitting next to Draco close to the bottom of the bleachers. At that moment I didn't care anymore if someone saw a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being friendly. I just wanted to be with my friend. A friend who cared about me and would stick by me. I walked right over to them and stood there.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing there?" Draco snapped.  
  
Jada whipped her head around to face him and said, "Draco shut it!!" I made the whipping motion with my hand. He scowled as she turned back to me. She smiled and told the Ravenclaw boy sitting next to her to 'sod off'. When he got up and left, I sat down.  
  
"Hi." I said.  
  
"Hello love." She smiled.  
  
"Love?! What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco darling. Meet Ainsley Potter. The most wonderful girl I've ever met." Jada said, turning towards him. He snarled at me. I returned the snarl, sarcastically, and squeezed Jada's arm.  
  
"I'll never associate with a Potter." He said coolly.  
  
"Oh Draco, don't be such a baby." Jada said and kissed him gently. I smiled and thought of Cedric. I turned my head towards the tent he and Harry were in at that moment.  
  
"Fine." I heard Draco say. I turned my head back around. "Hello."  
  
"I promise I won't tell Harry you spoke to me." I smiled.  
  
"Whatever." He said, and turned to talk to Crabbe. I sighed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jada asked me.  
  
"Like I'm going to cry and vomit at the same time. But I'm glad you are here."  
  
"I'll always be here."  
  
"I know, and I love you for that."  
  
"Bitch you know I love you more." She said. I could do nothing but laugh. "That's what I like to see." She laughed. Just then the crowd gasped as they brought out the first dragon. I stared, wide eyed at it. It was enormous and terrifying. Then the crowd began to cheer and applaud like crazy. I looked towards the field. Cedric was first. I inhaled sharply and Jada grabbed my hand. I watched, panicked, as Cedric did everything he could to get past the dragon. I thought I was going to break Jada's fingers. The dragon breathed fire at Cedric, causing him to dive out of the way. He wasn't fast enough, because the fire had just grazed his arm. I screamed and covered my mouth. He jumped up and ran around the other side of the dragon, snatching the golden egg. The crowd roared and I lept out of my seat to watch him get his scores and go to the medical tent. I sat back down and we watched Fleur and Viktor take their turns. Finally it was Harry's turn. Jada grabbed my hand again.  
  
"Oh man. Please be careful." I whispered. As Harry took his turn, he summoned his Firebolt and mounted it. I felt a little better, because Harry was amazing on his broom. He zoomed around the dragon, trying to get at the egg. The dragon raised its enormous spiked tail and swung it at Harry. I watched as it hit Harry in the shoulder. "HARRY!" I screamed and jumped out of my seat. Jada pulled me back down. Harry kept flying, trying to get the egg.  
  
"Shhh." Jada said. "He's fine. Look! He got the egg!" Everyone was screaming and cheering.  
  
"I've got to go to them." I said. I hugged Jada tightly and stumbled down the bleachers towards the tents. I ran into the medical tent and found Cedric lying on a bed, his arm wrapped in a bandage that was healing his burn.  
  
"How are you?" I asked sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Better now that you are here." He smiled. I leaned down to kiss him. Harry walked in.  
  
"Erm...I'm sorry." He said as Cedric and I broke away. Cedric blushed as I got up and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Your shoulder! Are you okay!?"  
  
"He'll be fine as soon as I put some of this potion on it." Madame Pomfrey said rushing into the tent. "Dragons! Honestly, what is wrong with these people!?"  
  
Cedric, Harry, and I laughed as she put some of the purple liquid on his shoulder. It sizzled and smoked. Harry's face looked as though the wound stung.  
  
"There." She said, backing away. His arm was healed. Hermione and Ron came rushing into the tent patting Harry on the back and giving him his congratulations. When I sat back down on Cedric's bed, he took my hand and kissed it. I began to run his dark hair between my fingers.  
  
"I love you so much Ainsley." He said, still holding my hand.  
  
"I love you too." I smiled. I heard Hermione sigh deeply and I looked over at her. She was staring at us. "Is something wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no." She said, coming out of her trance. She tilted her head. "I just want what you two have."  
  
I laughed lightly. "I promise you Hermione, that you will be so lucky to have the boy of your dreams come into your life. He might be right under your nose. Mine was." She smiled and nodded as Ludo Bagman came bursting into the tent.  
  
"Good show boys! Well done!" He exclaimed and Viktor and Fleur came into the tent as well. "Now I have more information for the next task." He looked at Ron, Hermione, and I. That was our clue to leave. I got up and the three of us left the tent.  
  
"This is pretty silly. They are going to tell us when they get out anyways." I said. Ron and Hermione snickered. A short while later everyone emerged from the tent with their golden eggs in hand.  
  
"Next task isn't until February 24th, so we have all Christmas holiday to not worry about it." Harry said, sounding rather relieved.  
  
"Well that's a good long ways away." Hermione said. "Now we can all focus on our studies."  
  
"Hermione." We all groaned.  
  
"What?" She asked, looking around at us. The next week went by slowly and my patience was being tested. Why was my patience being tested? Try having lots of little girls stopping you and your boyfriend when you are trying to get to class and asking your boyfriend for autographs. You'd get pretty antsy too right? One Friday morning, I'd finally had enough.  
  
"You should have seen the look on old Sprout's face, she was horrified. Kevin blew up the plant. I've never laughed so hard." Cedric was telling me as we walked to Potions.  
  
"I wish I had been there –"  
  
"Oh Cedric! Cedric?" I heard a voice squeal.  
  
"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. We stopped and turned around. There was a group of five second year girls.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. Like he didn't know what they wanted. Come on.  
  
"Will you sign this picture?" One of them asked excitedly. I looked at the picture. It was a picture of Cedric and I. It was a picture of Cedric and I in which my half of the picture had been torn off.  
  
"Where did you get that?" I asked heatedly.  
  
"Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter put it in her article about the tournament." The blonde retorted.  
  
"BITCH!" I screamed in my head. But to the girls I said, "Honestly girls, we are going to be late for class. Can't this wait?"  
  
"No No. Ladies, what do you need?" Cedric said, cutting me off. Then he turned to me. "You go ahead to class, I'll just sign this for them and meet you there." What the hell did he just say?  
  
"What?" I asked quizzically.  
  
"Nothing wrong with a little loving to the fans. Bye Ainsley! See you soon." And he basically waved me off. Oh no he did not.  
  
"Well then Mr. Diggory." I said firmly, causing him to turn around and look at me. "Obviously the only thing you seem to care about is this tournament and your fame. Well you can take your fame and glory and fucking SOD OFF." I shouted.  
  
"What did you just say?" He asked quietly.  
  
"You heard me. I did not stutter. I said to sod off."  
  
"What the fuck Ainsley?"  
  
"Exactly Cedric, 'What the fuck?'. Why have you turned all of a sudden into this power hungry celebrity?"  
  
"Power hungry celebrity?!" Cedric yelled. By now the girls were staring at us, wide eyed. "Honestly Ainsley, you could at least be happy for me."  
  
"Happy? Cedric, all I've ever been is happy for you. You damn well know that. But I will not have you casting me off to the side and throwing me in the shadows when some little fangirls come squealing your way. Sure Cedric, let me hold your books while you kiss babies." At the sound of 'fangirl' the girls' faces went sour.  
  
"What, are you jealous Ainsley? Jealous I took away some of your Potter fame?" I felt my body tingle, that hurt my heart.  
  
"How dare you." I said calmly, a lump rising in my throat. He glared at me. "You wouldn't say something like that if you truly love me." I turned and ran towards the dungeons, crying.  
  
"Ainsley!" I heard Cedric yell, running after me. I kept running. He caught up with me and grabbed my shoulder to turn me around. "Typical Gryffindor." He glared at me. "They'll say anything to make themselves look good." I stopped crying and my jaw dropped. I looked him in the eyes, scowled, and reached a hand up. I slapped him clear across the cheek. Hard. 


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I still own Ainsley and Jada, and the rest still belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A tear fell down my cheek and I ran off again. This time he didn't follow me. I turned a corner and saw the Slytherin portrait in front of me. Oh no. I stopped and leaned against the wall of the hallway and slid down it, sobbing. I couldn't breathe I was crying so hard. A few minutes later I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me.  
  
"Ainsley?!" I heard Jada cry. "Ainsley?! What's wrong?!" I felt her fall beside me and grab me into a hug. "Draco, go get me a wet washcloth PLEASE! HURRY!" She said and I heard him run towards the portrait. "Shhhhh." She said, stroking my hair. Draco came back with the washcloth and she put it on the back of my neck. The coldness soothed me and I began to calm down.  
  
"I...I..." I stuttered between sobs. "I got in a fight with Cedric. It was awful. I hit him." I finally got out.  
  
"Did he hit you back!?" Draco asked angrily. I was so stunned I couldn't cry anymore.  
  
"No." I was completely calm. I proceeded to tell them exactly what happened. "And now I'm missing Potions."  
  
"Don't worry about that. Snape thinks I'm the greatest student that ever lived. I'll tell him it was my fault you didn't make it to class." Draco said. I stared at him in disbelief. Am I hearing correctly? Is this Draco Malfoy being worried about me and doing nice things to me? "What? Can't a guy do something decent for once in his life?"  
  
"I...I...I...wow. Thank you so much Draco. I owe you one."  
  
"Just don't tell Potter...I mean Harry. I'll do anything for a friend of the girl I love."  
  
My jaw dropped and Jada gasped slightly. "You love me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"That I do." He smiled. Jada lept up and threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately. I smiled but my smile was soon replaced with a frown when I started to cry again.  
  
"What have I done?" I said between sobs.  
  
"Shh. Calm down. You did the right thing." Jada said returning to my side.  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"Trust me. You did." She linked her pinky with mine. She was right. Since I wasn't allowed in the Slytherin common room, they stayed with me in the hall until it was time for lunch. The three of us walked to the Great Hall together and I sat down next to Ron as they went to Slytherin table.  
  
"I'll kill him, Ainsley. I'll kill him." Ron said. He was gripping his knife rather tightly. I placed a hand over his.  
  
"It's okay Ron. Don't worry about it." He'd obviously heard about the fight. I looked over at the Huffepuff table, Cedric was talking to Kevin.  
  
"Don't worry about it? Bloody hell Ainsley." Fred said.  
  
"I know I want to hurt him right now." George added.  
  
"I think I hurt him enough." I said quietly.  
  
"Remember what I told you Ainsley." Harry said.  
  
"I remember Harry, but it's not necessary." I smiled. "Thank you." When I got back to my dorm I laid down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. I turned over and saw the picture of myself and Cedric I had on my end table. I knocked it over and turned on my other side. I heard an owl fly into the room and I looked over. It dropped a letter onto my bed and flew out the window. I looked at the handwriting on the front and didn't want to open it. It was from Cedric.  
  
Meet me tonight in our hallway at eight pm. I'll understand if you don't show.  
  
"Well you can just understand." I said to the letter and threw it aside. Eight o'clock that night came and went. And I actually felt bad for not showing up. I couldn't sleep that night. I had the dream again where Voldemort killed my parents and I couldn't be with Sirius. Sirius! He could help me. I grabbed the nearest piece of parchment and quill and ran down to the common room. It was empty. Perfect for writing a letter to a fugitive on the run. I poured my heart out in the letter. I told him about Harry, Cedric, the tournament, and the fight. I told him about the dreams I'd been having and how much I missed him and wished he could come out of hiding. I folded the tear stained parchment and snuck out to the owlery in my pajamas. Charlie took off with the letter, in search of Sirius. I hope he found him soon.  
  
The next day I heard all the girls talking about who they wanted to go with to the Yule Ball, and what they were going to wear. It made me sick. A couple of times I heard the whispers about the fight I had with Cedric, and even the occasional 'I wish he'd come out of his room, I would make everything better'. I drug myself to meals, moving slowly due to lack of sleep. At dinner, I was told what was going on with Cedric.  
  
"He's not coming out of his room Ainsley." Harry said.  
  
"He asked me to meet him last night. I didn't go." I looked at my plate.  
  
"And you had every right not to!" Ron's voice squeaked. He cleared his throat. "I mean, I don't blame you."  
  
Hermione chimed in. "What did he say to you?"  
  
"He..." I started, but I didn't want to finish. "I'd rather not talk about it now."  
  
"It's okay." She said, smiling. I smiled back.  
  
That night when I got back there was a letter sitting on my bed, waiting for me. Hoping it was from Sirius, I tore off my robes and jumped on my bed in my uniform. The handwriting on the front told me that it wasn't from Sirius, but from Cedric.  
  
Ainsley,  
  
I figured you wouldn't have shown up last night. I don't blame you at all. I blame myself for being an arrogant prick. You know that saying 'You don't know what you've got till it's gone'?, well this might sound cliché, but it's true. Look Ainsley, I need you. I'm not myself without you. I know there's nothing I can say to make you come back, and you may not respond to this letter. But I wanted you to know that I'm in love with you and would do anything for you, even if you don't feel the same.  
  
I love you,  
  
Cedric 


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: The only ones I own are Jada and Ainsley, the rest are JK's.  
  
I read the letter three times, then casted it aside and put my head in my hands. I felt so guilty, like I was the most horrible person on the planet. I still couldn't bring myself to forgive him though. What he said was awful. My 'Potter fame'? What Potter fame? Surely he didn't think I wanted Harry to know I was his sister because he was the 'famous Harry Potter' right? I got into bed and fell right to sleep.  
  
I awoke the next morning to Angelina's screams. A large tropical bird had flown into the window, a letter attached to its leg. I lept out of bed.  
  
"Shh Angelina, it's okay!" I said as I ran over to the window. "Thank you so much." I gave the bird a couple of Charlie's treats, hoping he'd want them. He took them graciously and flew off.  
  
My Ainsley,  
  
Harry has told me everything as well. He is very happy to know that you exist and are back in his life, as am I. I do not know when I will be returning to you and Harry, but I promise you that when I do, you two will be moving in with me and we can be a family. From what you have told me about Cedric, you care about him very much. Do not let one silly fight get in the way of the happiness you could share together. Your mother and father certainly did not. Now if you and Harry have grown up like I think you have, you two are a pair of stubborn asses. Just like your father. See what develops in a couple of days, and for God's sake, don't be a hardass.  
  
All my love,  
  
Sirius  
  
I smiled as I read the letter. I missed him so much. I decided to spend the day with Fred and George. It hadn't been the three of us in a long time.  
  
"It's about bloody time you came to see us." Fred said sarcastically as I waltzed in their dorm.  
  
"Oh come one guys." I jumped on George's bed. "You know you love me."  
  
"And if we didn't we'd....we'd...ah hell Ainsley. I don't know what we'd do." George mumbled.  
  
I grinned. "How are the products boys?"  
  
"Wonderful, those ton tongued toffees we tried on Dudley before school started are working perfectly. We just have to find a couple of first years too dumb to try them." Fred had come over from his own bed.  
  
"I wish I had seen that."  
  
"It was bloody brilliant." Fred added. The rest of the day consisted of them showing me new prototypes for their joke shop they wanted to open, and me telling them about what Sirius had said. I didn't hear another word from Cedric. Sunday was spent with Jada, gossiping and giggling. The atmosphere in the Great Hall during dinner was that of excitement. Christmas was in a couple of weeks, and that meant the Yule Ball was coming up. People were talking about their dates and what they were going to where.  
  
"I'm going with Viktor Krum." Hermione announced.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"He asked me yesterday." She seem pretty excited.  
  
"Yay Hermione! I'm sure you'll have lots of fun." I said and then added "I'm not going."  
  
"Why not?!?!?" Ron practically shouted.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't feel like going."  
  
"I don't think I want to go either, I don't have a date." Angelina said. Just then everyone gasped and began to talk loudly amongst themselves. "Look." Angelina poked me. I turned my head in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. Cedric was standing on top of it. Dumbledore and the teachers all stood up from their seats. Snape went to protest, but Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"I have something to say." Cedric said loudly so everyone could hear him. "I AM IN LOVE WITH AINSLEY POTTER." He was shouting at the top of his lungs. "There is no one else I want to be with. I have been an insensitive jerk, and I insulted her." He took a deep breath and turned to me. "I want to marry you Ainsley, please find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you." With that I ran out of the Great Hall, my eyes full of tears. I ran down the hallway, towards the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. Halfway there I felt a hand on my shoulder. Cedric had run after me. He turned me around and I slung my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. He stepped back and held my face. He began to kiss away my tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I said as he kissed my eyelids.  
  
"No it's my fault. The whole thing is my fault. I'm the one that is sorry."  
  
"I should never have hit you."  
  
"You had every right to."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." He began to laugh."I missed you."  
  
I smiled. "I missed you too." I leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth. I pulled away. "I'm still not going to the Yule Ball."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to go to some fancy dance."  
  
"What will I do? I have to go, and I have to have a date."  
  
"Take someone else. I don't mind."  
  
"Ainsley...I mind."  
  
"Cedric I really don't want to go."  
  
"Who should I take?"  
  
I had to think hard about this. Then it dawned on me. "Take Cho Chang. She seems to fancy you, it would make her year."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go?"  
  
"I'm positive. Now you have a date!"  
  
"Fine, whatever you say." He kissed me again. Everything was back to normal, and I was happier then ever. The next weekend I was sitting in the common room working on an essay for Charms when Harry and Ron came running in. 


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada, the rest belong to JK.  
  
"Ainsley! Why is Cedric taking Cho Chang to the Yule Ball!?" Harry asked.  
  
"I told him to."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I don't want to go. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Well..." Harry stammered. "I asked her. I ...I sort of like her."  
  
"Oh Harry! Why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
"That's not something one normally talks about with their sisters." He looked at the floor and sat down next to Ron.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry, if I had known I wouldn't have done it."  
  
"It's okay, I'm going with Parvati."  
  
"Well that should be fun. Ron who are you going with?"  
  
"I'm not going." Ron huffed. "I hate my dress robes, and I don't have a date."  
  
"But Ron, you have to go, you are Harry's best friend in the whole world."  
  
"You aren't going, and you are his sister."  
  
"You've got me there Ron. I'll go. I'll go to the Yule Ball." I stood up. "Ron will you be my date?"  
  
"What? YES! I mean, yes I will. Thank you!" Ron jumped up and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back.  
  
"Oh, so now you'll go." Harry scowled.  
  
"Oh Harry." I ruffled his hair. "I'll get her to dance with you." Then he smiled.  
  
"Okay Ainsley."  
  
The next day I found Cedric so I could tell him I was going to the ball.  
  
"I'm going to the ball."  
  
"What?! That's great! I'll just tell Cho what happened –"  
  
"I'm going with Ron."  
  
"You aren't going with me?" He looked hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Cedric. You are already going with Cho, whom Harry has a crush on mind you. Ron didn't have a date. I just felt bad."  
  
"But now Harry can go with Cho."  
  
"What about Ron? I can't do that to him." I frowned. "Besides, Harry's going with Parvati."  
  
"Can I at least dance with you?"  
  
"Who do you think I am? Of course." The week flew by and it was finally Christmas. Everyone was exchanging presents and the mood was happy. Jada and Draco had given me a necklace with the letter 'A' that changed color depending on my mood. It was gorgeous. I gave Jada a monogrammed 'J' ring, and a muggle romance novel. She had confessed to me that even though she is a pureblood, she was intrigued by the muggle written word. To Draco I gave a broomcare kit, which he loved. I gave Harry and Ron loads of sweets and a couple of jackets. To Hermione I gave a book written by a ministry of magic employee and a nice hairpin to wear. They gave me gifts as well, I was very grateful. I met Cedric in our hallway to exchange our gifts.  
  
"Here. I hope you like it." I handed him the broom I had wrapped in brown paper.  
  
"A firebolt!? Oh wow, Ainsley. This is so awesome! Thank you!!!" He kissed me and propped the broom against the wall. "Now here is yours." He gave me a small white box. When I opened it, I let out a small gasp. I pulled out the chain to find a diamond ring. The ring had a square cut diamond in the center of two smaller square diamonds.  
  
"Muggles call it a 'promise ring'." He explained to me. "It means that we promise ourselves to each other and no one else. It's almost like a pre- engagement ring." All I could do was stare at him. "I...I...I know it's only been a few months, but I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I was speechless, and he added quickly. "It's not an engagement ring, it's basically a 'promise to get engaged' ring. Am I making any sense?"  
  
I already knew what he was talking about. A muggle friend of mine has received one from her boyfriend. "Perfect sense. I know what it means." I laughed. His cheeks flushed red.  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked.  
  
"I love it!" I threw the box on the ground and handing him the necklace. I turned around, lifted my hair, and he put it on me. "Thank you so much." I said, turning back around to face him. My lips made contact with his, and he kissed me back. I broke away a few minutes later. "I have to get ready for the ball."  
  
"I can't wait to see you."  
  
"Happy Christmas." I kissed him again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"Not possible." I shook my head. He walked me back to the stairs that lead to Gryffindor tower. The common room was crazy with girls running back and forth, trying to get ready for the ball. Katie was among them.  
  
"Why do you have the gigantic smile on your face? You aren't even remotely ready yet!" She cried. I showed her the ring on the necklace. "Oh!!!!" She squealed. "That's bloody gorgeous."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"Definitely. The house elves put your dress and shoes out on your bed." She called after me and I headed up to our dorm. There on my bed was my black, strapless dress, my black strappy heels, and long black gloves. The room was empty and I quickly put on my dress and shoes. I looked at myself and struggled to figure out what I was going to do with my hair and makeup. I settled on a simple, elegant updo and applied the smoky eye shadow I liked so much. I applied a little bit of red lipstick and put on my long gloves. I admired myself in the mirror. I looked very much like the muggle actress Audrey Hepburn, but I was sure that not a lot of people at Hogwarts knew who she was. I went down the stairs to the common room, I spotted Ron, Harry, Parvati, and Hermione and walked over to them.  
  
"Are you excited?" I asked. They stood up and turned around.  
  
"Wow Ainsley...you...look..." Ron stammered and raked his eyes over my body. I blushed.  
  
"Bloody HOT!" Fred yelled and he and George ran over, followed by their dates, Angelina and Katie. Us girls started to squeal about how beautiful we all looked. The boys rolled their eyes.  
  
"Hermione! You are wearing the hair pin I gave you!" I said to her.  
  
"It matches my dress perfectly, I couldn't resist." She smiled. "Are we all ready?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." Angelina said. We all walked out of the portrait hall together and went down to the entrance hall, waiting for it to be eight o'clock. I heard my name being called and I looked over to see Cedric pushing through the crowd with Cho. Ron stiffened next to me. What is wrong with him? 


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada, the rest are still JK Rowling's.  
  
I looked at Ron strangely and turned my head back around when Cedric kissed my cheek.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning." He grinned.  
  
"You are quite the handsome devil yourself!" I hugged him. "Cho you look so beautiful!" I squealed.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly. "You look wonderful too."  
  
"Doesn't Ron look very handsome tonight?" I said. He was looking at the floor, but lifted his head at my remark. "I'll be the envy of all the girls here tonight. They'll all want to dance with Ron." I watched his ears burn red.  
  
"Attention, Attention. All champions and their dance partners come here please." Professor MacGonagall shouted over the crowd.  
  
"That's us." Cedric said and kissed my cheek again before him and Cho walked over to the professor.  
  
"Are you okay Ron?" I asked.  
  
"Uh..Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
I furrowed my brow. Somehow I didn't believe him, but I wasn't going to press the issue. The rest of the crowd congregated around the four champions and their dates. Cedric with Cho, Viktor with Hermione, Fleur with Roger Davies, and Harry with Parvati. I winked at Harry as they walked into the Great Hall. The rest of the crowd followed and took their seats. Ron and I sat down at a table with Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie.  
  
"Look at who the band is!!" Angelina said excitedly. I looked at the stage.  
  
"OH MAN! THE WEIRD SISTERS!" I squealed. They started to play. I watched as the champions began to dance with their partners. Harry looked so awkward. I couldn't help but smile. Then Dumbledore and Professor MacGonagall got up from their seats and joined the champions on the dance floor. This was the cue for the rest of the students to dance. "Come on Ron!" I grabbed his hand and forced him out of his seat.  
  
"I...I don't dance!" He said as I ran onto the dance floor.  
  
"Oh come on! Please?" I gave him a pout.  
  
His ears turned red again. "Okay. Fine."  
  
"Yay! Thank you!" I shouted as the music switched from slow to fast. I started to dance, and Ron just stood there with his hands in his pockets. I grabbed his wrists and pulled them out of his pockets. "Loosen up!" We started to twirl around, dancing to the music. Two songs later Fred and Angelina danced over to us. Ron and Fred decided that was the best opportunity to sit down, leaving Angelina and myself to dance to our hearts' content. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. I quickly turned around to face Cedric.  
  
"Can I steal you now?" he asked. I looked at Angelina.  
  
"I need to sit down." She panted as she fanned herself. She went to sit down with Fred and Ron. Cedric held out his hand, and I took it in mine. He led me towards another part of the dance floor, near the stage. We danced, slowly to the music. I rested my forehead on his chest, and I felt him kiss the top of my head. When the song ended, we broke apart and applauded the Weird Sisters with the rest of the crowd.  
  
"Thank you so much! This one is called 'Not Like The Rest of Them'." They said.  
  
"MY FAVORITE!!" I squealed and grabbed Cedric's hands. He began to twirl me all around the dance floor, occasionally dipping me. I was laughing and having fun. When he lifted me back up after the fifth dip, I spotted Harry. He was dancing with Cho.  
  
"Did you tell her to dance with him? Cause I didn't breathe a word to her." I asked Cedric.  
  
"No I didn't." His eyes widened, mine did too.  
  
"This is turning out to be the best night ever."  
  
"It sure is!" He was grinning ear to ear. The song ended.  
  
"Okay guys, we've only got two more songs for you."  
  
I looked at Ron sitting alone at the table. "Last dance is for my date. Okay?" I said to Cedric.  
  
"Okay." He said solemnly. We danced the next song. When it ended, I kissed him gently and walked over towards Ron, sitting down when I got there.  
  
"Hey!" I said.  
  
"Hey." He answered back.  
  
"Wanna dance the last dance with me?"  
  
"Sure." We stood up and walked over onto the dance floor with the rest of the pairs dancing. Last dance is always a slow one. His hands found their way onto my hips and I put my hands around his neck.  
  
"Thanks for dancing this last dance with me Ron."  
  
"Welcome." Then there was silence for a little while.  
  
"Are you having fun?" I finally asked.  
  
"Yeah." The song ended.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He started to leave.  
  
"Ron!" I followed him out of the Great Hall. "Ron, there is something wrong. Tell me!"  
  
"Nothing!" He continued up the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" I said as he muttered the password and entered the common room. I went in after him. It was empty.  
  
"I'm not lying. Nothing is wrong Ainsley!" He walked over toward the stairs to his dorm. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"Ron –"I was silenced by the sudden feel of his soft lips pressing hard against my own. 


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley and Jada. The rest are JK's.  
  
He broke away quickly. "I...I'm so s-s-sorry." He stuttered. I was stunned speechless. I just gaped at him with my mouth hanging slightly open. "I just...I...I'm jealous of Cedric."  
  
"Jealous of Cedric?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes. Because he is with you."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"You being over at the burrow all the time with Fred and George....I've always liked you Ainsley."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"You've never noticed? I'm always a complete wreck around you."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"And tonight was the last straw...I mean with you looking completely..."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Sexy. I just had to do something about it. Please forgive me Ainsley...I don't want it to ruin –"  
  
"Ron!" I had gotten his attention and he had finally shut up. "You aren't making this any easier on me."  
  
"Sorry." He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I really don't know what to say." I said slowly. "I...Ron..." The portrait swung open and everyone poured in.  
  
"The party's just getting started!!!!!!!!!" George yelled.  
  
"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Ron ran up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't know." I bit my lip. "I need to find someone. Excuse me." I pushed past everyone and ran out the portrait. Despite being in heels, I ran down to the Great Hall, hoping I would find who I was looking for. I did.  
  
"Jada!" I screamed. I watched as she snapped her head towards my voice. She ran over.  
  
"Ainsley are you alright?"  
  
"Can I talk with you alone?" I panted.  
  
"Of course!" She turned around towards Draco. "I'll be back soon." She leaned in and kissed him. I flinched. I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards an empty classroom. "Ainsley, you're scaring me. Are you alright!?"  
  
I slammed the door shut when we got in and leaned against it. "This is not good. This is really not good at all."  
  
"What happened? Was it Cedric? I'll kick his ass!"  
  
"No. No. It wasn't him. Well, it kind of was..."  
  
"What? Explain please! Details!"  
  
"Well...I...he...."  
  
"Yes..." She looked so puzzled. I just came right out with it.  
  
"Ron kissed me."  
  
"Ron?! Ronald Weasley!? That cute little redhead?! Awwww!" She squealed. I started at her. "I mean...bad very bad. Does Cedric know?"  
  
"No." I shook my head.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
I placed a hand on my forehead. "I don't know."  
  
"Well I think you should...unless..." She looked at me. "You have feelings for Ron."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well do you?"  
  
"Of course not! I love Cedric!"  
  
"Okay then it shouldn't be a problem to tell Cedric."  
  
"Ugh! I wish this never happened. He caught me off guard! He just did it! And then he was like 'Oh Ainsley, I've always liked you...blah blah...oh I'm jealous of Cedric."  
  
"Aww this would be so cute if it were a different situation."  
  
"JADA!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Let me focus...he was out of line but he must really like you." She said as I let out an exasperated sigh. "Just think about Ron later, first tell Cedric."  
  
"What the hell do I say to him?"  
  
"The truth. Trust me, I learned from Draco. The truth is always better."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Very long story. There isn't much time. Just tell him, and if he freaks out reassure him the it was Ron who did it and that you love him..Cedric..very much."  
  
"Should I do it now?"  
  
"Yes, go go go!"  
  
"What would I do without you?" I called as I ran out the classroom towards Cedric's common room.  
  
"You would die a slow and painful death!" I heard her yell after me.  
  
I stopped in front of Cedric's portrait panting. While I caught my breath I admired the painting. I watched the family talking and playing together. A mother, father, daughter, and two sons, one older then the girl, one younger. All living together happily in the countryside of Ireland.  
  
"That's exactly what I want." I said aloud. The girl must have heard me, because she came running towards me, red curls bouncing, and her younger brother tagging behind.  
  
"Hi!!" She exclaimed cheerfully. I smiled and opened my mouth to say the password, but she spoke again. "Aren't you the wife of the boy who lives here?"  
  
"Oh no." I laughed. "I'm his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh. That's what I meant." She said. "He talks about you a lot. He's always talking to himself. –"she got closer – "Yesterday he said he couldn't wait to start a family."  
  
My hand flew to my neck and fingered the necklace he gave me earlier that day. "He did?"  
  
"Yeah." She paused and looked at me for a while. "You're really pretty." She said finally.  
  
"Really pretty." Her younger brother echoed quietly. My cheeks flushed red.  
  
"Thank you." I breathed. "I'm Ainsley."  
  
"I know. That's the name he always says. I'm –"  
  
"Henry, Rebecca! Dinner!" Their mother called.  
  
"You want to go in?" Rebecca asked me.  
  
"Yes please. These Confessions." The portrait started to open.  
  
"Bye Ainsley!" She and Henry ran back to the cottage.  
  
"Bye!" I called after them. I took a deep breath and walked into Cedric's common room. "Cedric?"  
  
"Ainsley?" He walked out of his bedroom. His dress robes were off and his shirt was untucked and halfway unbuttoned. I sat down on one of the couches. "What's wrong?" He asked and sat next to me.  
  
"Cedric..." I started. "Ron seemed upset tonight and I ran after him back to the common room to find out what was wrong...and...well..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Cedric..."  
  
"He did what?"  
  
"Cedric..."  
  
"I can't believe it!" He jumped up and started flailing his arms.  
  
"Cedric..." Oh man. I wasn't doing this again.  
  
"How could you let him do that?!"  
  
"Cedric!" There. That shut him up. "Don't freak out. Please be calm."  
  
"Calm? Calm?! My girlfriend kissed someone else. Not just someone else, but her little brother's best friend!"  
  
"Excuse me, but he kissed me! I did NOT kiss him back." With that, I jumped up as well.  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"What? Cedric, now you are just being silly." I peeled off my long gloves, they were making my hands sweaty.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm just a regular clown." He laughed sarcastically.  
  
I cringed. "You know I hate clowns."  
  
"Exactly, so you must hate me enough to let another boy kiss you."  
  
"Cedric." I placed my hands on his face. "That's not fair. He took me by surprise. If I had known he was going to do it, I wouldn't have let him. I love you, don't you know that?" A lump rose in my throat and I spoke quietly. "You are my life. Well, you, Harry, and Quidditch...but you are at the top." He chuckled softly and I saw his eyes glisten. "Please don't let this little thing tear us apart, I wouldn't be able to bear it." I finally let a small tear spill from my eye, and my hands dropped back down to my sides.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
I fell onto the sofa again and put my head in my hands. "I should never have gone to the ball."  
  
Cedric fell to his knees in front of me. "No. No. If you hadn't have gone, I would have died." I lifted my head and smiled at him while he reached up to kiss me. "Is my kiss better then Ron's?"  
  
I sighed and shoved him. "Duh." He laughed and kissed me again, this time with more passion. I helped him get off the floor and sit on the sofa next to me. "Cedric." I whispered as he kissed my jawline.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "I love you too."  
  
"Will you show me how much?" 


	28. Chapter 27

"Nothing would make me happier."

I giggled as he kissed me again and made his way over to my ear. He knows that kissing the skin behind my ear is my weakness, and I felt his lips brush over that skin. His tongue grazed over it before kissing it again, causing my eyes to close. I felt goosebumps rise all over my body as he blew away the moisture. He crashed his lips hard upon mine and he pulled away quickly. "Take down your hair."

"What?"

"I want to run my hands in your hair."

"Oh." I reached up and pulled the tiny clip that was holding my hair in place, the dark strands of my hair spilling over my shoulders as I watched Cedric moisten his lips in anticipation. I couldn't even put the clip somewhere because Cedric had taken a hold of my bottom lip in his teeth. The clip just fell out of my hand softly to the ground. My hands snaked up around his neck and I somehow was able to break the kiss. He looked at me puzzled, but I just smirked and smothered his collarbone in kisses. I felt him tense as my teeth raked over the raised skin. My hands traveled down his body and slowly tugged on his beltloop.

"Ainsley." He squeaked. I smiled as I continued to nibble on his neck and unbuttoned his pants. He was clearly enjoying this. Before I could get to his zipper he grabbed my hand and pinned it behind my back. I looked up at him and his lips attacked mine. He broke away and again, began to kiss my neck. He traveled further and further down until he was kissing the skin that met the fabric at the top of my strapless dress. I gasped and tried to get my hand from behind my back. His grip is strong, but he let go and ran his hand up my back to where the zipper to my dress was. I felt him grab the zipper and start to tug, when the portrait swung open. I heard Dumbledore and MacGonagall talking as they started to walk in. I pushed Cedric and he leapt onto the chair across from the sofa, covering his lap with a pillow. "Professors!" He cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt." Dumbledore stated.

"No no. We were just discussing the tournament and ball." Cedric said.

"We needed to find Miss Potter." MacGonagall had a bit of worry in her voice.

"Me? Is it Harry? What's wrong?" I was frantic. Cedric was about to jump up, but realized he still needed the coverage of the pillow.

"No it's not Harry. It's Sirius." Dumbledore had cut in.

"Sirius!?!" I was quickly on my feet.

"Come with us and we will explain." Dumbledore's voice was smooth and calm. I looked at Cedric.

"Go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said to me. I quickly kissed him on the forehead, gathered my gloves and clip, and followed the Professors to Dumbledore's office. Not a word was spoken until we got there.

"What's going on?" I broke the silence.

"Somehow this –" MacGonagall handed me a slip of parchment "-got in the hands of a first year." I opened the parchment and noticed Sirius' handwriting.

"Oh boy." I sat in a chair facing Dumbledore's desk.

Ainsley,

Owl me and let me know when you'll be in Hogsmeade. I'll make sure Padfoot is there to greet you. Keep safe.

Sirius

"A first year found this? Where?" I asked.

"In your common room. Apparently a tropical bird flew in and just dropped it." Dumbleore answered.

"Dropped it? Last time I got a letter, the bird flew to the window of my room and waited."

"We told the student that it was just a joke, probably played by some Slytherins." McGonagall spoke up.

"I am so sorry Professors. I had no idea he would send me a letter asking me about Hogsmeade."

"We understand. We just wanted you to know what happened so when you get back to your common room and people are talking about it, you would know what was going on. Try and be more careful. Headmaster Dumbledore has written Sirius to let him know what happened as well." McGonagall said.

"Thank you so much." I got up and left. When I finally got back to the common room, I was bombarded by a group of first years.

"We heard about the letter from Sirius Black!" One of them shouted.

"The letter was a joke. An awful joke played by some Slytherin. Probably Malfoy." I added the last part for good measure.

"Oh."

I made it up the stairs to my dorm and quickly changed into some pajamas.

"How was your night?" Angelina asked me, eyebrows raised.

"Stressful." I said, causing Angelina's smirk to fade.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Yes. Everything is fine. Goodnight." I got into bed and turned my back to everyone. Ron, Cedric, Sirius. What the hell is happening?

The next morning I got up and ran to the owlrey.

Sirius,

Your last letter got into the hands of a first year. We told them it was a joke and a Slytherin probably wrote it. Next Hogsmeade trip is in two weeks. I hope to see you there.

Ainsley

Still in my pajamas of a teeshirt and shorts, I ran back to the common room.

"Oh sexy!" I heard Jada yell down the hall. She and Draco were on their way to breakfast.

"Blimey. I was hoping no one would be out yet." My face turned red.

"How hot is she Draco?" Jada asked her boyfriend.

"Stop." I blushed even more red.

"I've seen hotter." He said, kissed Jada on the cheek, and proceeded towards the Great Hall.

"Ouch. Bruise to the ego." I laughed while it was Jada's turn to blush red.

"What was Cedric's reaction to..you know?"

"Well he was pissed at first, then I…calmed him down…"

"Did you calm him down or did you stiffen him up?" The legendary Slytherin smirk.

"Jada!" But I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I KNEW IT!" Jada yelled.

"Shhh. Nothing happened. Dumbledore barged in. Again."

"Again? You mean it's happened before?"

"Almost."

"Damn you Dumbledore!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry." She whispered. I heard voices coming down the hall.

"Can I go before I run into someone else?"

"Go. Go. I'll talk to you later."

"Thank you!!" I said as I ran back to the common room.

"Hey Ainsley!" Hermione said as she and Harry came out of the portrait.

"Hi."

"Going to breakfast?" Harry asked.

"In a little. I need to change."

"See you there!" Hermione added as they walked down the stairs.

"Almost there." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the portrait. Without looking I slumped down into a chair. When I finally lifted my eyes I spotted a very wide eyed Ron sitting across from me. Out of everyone in Gryffindor, why did Ron have to be the only one in the common room? "Ron. I didn't see you there."

"I'm not going to breakfast." He gulped.

"Oh. Well enjoy your day." I quickly got up and started towards my dorm.

"Ainsley." He grabbed my arm and pulled me, causing me to fall on the couch beside him.

"Ron please." I whined.

"No just listen. I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me. I don't normally get like that…." His voice trailed off.

"Ron. Don't."

"Ainsley."

"Please don't." I whimpered as I felt him run his fingers lightly on my thigh. My stomach turned to knots and my hands started to shake. I tried to move his hand away.

"I…" He moved his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"No." My eyes watered. "Please."

He started to lean towards me but stopped when he saw the tears start flowing down my face. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He put his head in his hands. I took the opportunity and ran to my dorm. I didn't come out for the rest of the day.


End file.
